The Plight of The Navigator
by Gr1ml0ck
Summary: The Plight of The Navigator is a Transformers story set in the Generation 1 universe. It follows the Autobot scientist, Perceptor, on a voyage across the stars for descovery. He and his crew of Autobots will constantly fight through challenges in the hopes of scientific discovery. Will they succeed, or will the Decepticons destroy them, find out in The Plight of The Navigator.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Captains Log** : Today is day one of the Navigator's Voyage. Hopefully the F-class star cruiser is up to the task ahead of it. As the leader on this scientific expedition, I, Perceptor, have already checked the logs and inspected the cargo holds.

Launch is in two cycles (two hours) and I should be aboard, but first I must speak to Optimus, I need the crew list from him and I need to find Ratchet, I haven't seen him since our recent battle outside Iacon.

After I find Optimus, I'll need to go talk with Hotspot and Red Alert. They were supposed to be by so they could check the ship one last time, and make sure it meets the new safety standards. That's Red Alert, changing security and safety standards every astrocycle (a day). I also need the new code to get through the defenses on Cybertron's second moon. I believe Prowl is the one with the code. However, I am certain that Optimus will have them

Ah well, I have things to do, so I better be going.

LOG TERMINATED

"Perceptor!"

"Hmm?" Perceptor turned off his recorder and turned to see Wheeljack, running toward him. "What's wrong Wheeljack is there a problem with the Navigator?"

"No Perceptor, nothings wrong. Sideswipe just wanted me to remind you that we leave in two cycles."

"I'll be on board by then, don't worry about it. I have to see Optimus. While you're here Wheeljack, have you seen Ratchet? He's supposed to be our medical officer while we were on our mission, but he hasn't reported in yet."

"Sorry Perceptor, haven't seen Ratchet anywhere. You might want to check the medical bay or the command center." Wheeljack replied. Perceptor nodded in agreement; "Alright, I must be going. Wheeljack if you could tell Sideswipe to notify me if Ratchet arrives-"

"You got it Perceptor!" Wheeljack said as he transformed into his cybertronian sports car and zoomed back to the shuttle.

Perceptor turned around and sighed. He faced to the command center from the launch site. It wasn't a long walk, only 2 kliks (2.9 kilometers) from the launch site to be exact, but seeing how Perceptor's alternate microscope/ telescope mode wasn't fit for travel, he hailed a transport and got on. He would reach the command center faster if he took the transport.

As he rode to the command center, he kept checking through various lists in his head. "I have already checked the ships ammo cache; I made sure that the long range radio transmitter was functioning. Blast, I forgot to check the retro thrusters."

Perceptor turned on his communicator as he continued to ride to the command center. "Perceptor to the Navigator, come in, Sideswipe," "This is Sideswipe here, reading you loud and clear,"

"Sideswipe, can you run the checkups on the retro thrusters? I forgot to check them," Perceptor asked

"I'll have Jetfire check those as soon as he can," Sideswipe replied. "Wheeljack told you we leave in 2 cycle right?" "Yes, Wheeljack told me. Well thank you for checking the thrusters Sideswipe," Perceptor replied.

"Hey it's Jetfire you should be thanking," Sideswipe sarcastically replied.

"Right, well I must be going," Perceptor said.

"See you in two," Sideswipe replied

Perceptor switched his communicator off as the transport was stopping in front of the command center. He turned to the driver right before he got off.

"Could you wait here? I'll be about a cycle," Perceptor asked the driver. "Understood, I'll wait as long as you need. Even if it's a megacycle (5 cycles)," said the driver.

"I hope it's not," Perceptor thought as he walked into the command center. He walked through the security gate and continued through the halls of orange metal. He walked with haste as he needed to get to Optimus quickly.

He arrived in the main hub and turned to his left where an elevator was. The elevator would take him to the control room's floor, where Optimus should be. Perceptor got on and waited patiently. Streetwise was on the elevator with him.

"Hey Perceptor, you're going to go on an expedition right?" Streetwise asked Perceptor.

"Indeed, we leave in two cycles as a matter of fact," Perceptor responded.

"Ah, that's neat. Glad to see we still find time for science during a war," Streetwise replied.

"Well if there is any possibility of energy in this new system, then we must go. The more energy the better," Perceptor said.

Ding! The elevator's doors opened and Perceptor walked out leaving Streetwise in the elevator behind him.

In front of him were 3 hallways. The one on his right would lead him to the data halls, in front was the med-bay, where the injured Autobots went, and to his left was the hall leading to the control room. This was where the war against the Decepticons was managed, and where Optimus would probably be.

Perceptor took a left and made his way into the control room. As he walked in, he was met with the sounds of various consoles and sensors working. As he walked to the central area of the control room to meet Optimus, he heard various conversations going around about the recent battle.

He made his way to the central area and promptly requested for Optimus's attention. "It's Perceptor. I'm looking for Optimus," he started only to be cut off.

"Sorry Perceptor, you just missed him, he was here a minute ago, but he and Prowl went to check on the eastern defense grid," came the smooth voice of Jazz.

"Do we know when he'll be back? I need the crew list from him and the security pass code for when the Navigator reaches the outer defenses of Cybertron," Perceptor said. "I also gave the crew list to him because he told me Prowl needed to log the files, and of course, Red Alert changed the pass codes, again."

"Yeah, that's Red Alert alright, always paranoid and thinking the 'cons will crack the security codes. Anyway, I have the code, and Bluestreak can to get those logs. He should be reviewing some of the data logs in Teletraan 1, so maybe he could pull up what you need," Jazz said before yelling, which was a common and effective means of communication in the control room "YO BLUESTREAK!"

"YEAH?" Bluestreak's reply came from the left side of the room.

"I'll take it from here," Perceptor said hastily before Jazz could yell again. "I'll get that code on my way out."

"You got it Perceptor, I'll be right here," Jazz said.

Perceptor walked over to a small computer terminal where Bluestreak sat typing characters into a computer. Bluestreak heard Perceptor walking toward him. He turned around from his console.

Perceptor stopped and asked, "Bluestreak, could you get me the crew logs for The Navigator? I gave the list to Optimus, but I can't find him, or Prowl, anywhere, and Prowl needed to input the crew logs into Teletraan. Anyway Jazz said Prowl should have logged them, and that you could get them for me."

"I can get that for you, you need it put on data log?" Bluestreak asked.

"That would be great Bluestreak, the sooner I get it, the sooner we can launch The Navigator." Perceptor replied. Bluestreak quickly tapped some digits and then pushed a button on the computer terminal.

"Alright, here you go Perceptor," Bluestreak said as he took a glowing translucent blue data log from a computer tower near him. He handed it to Perceptor.

"Thank you Bluestreak," Perceptor said as he started to walk back up to the main level. "Anytime Perceptor, see you back soon, and good luck on your trip" Bluestreak said.

Perceptor reached the top quickly. He made his way back to Jazz.

"I got the logs Jazz; may I have that code now?" Perceptor asked.

"Yeah, here you go," Jazz said as he transcribed the code onto another data log; similar to the one Bluestreak had just given Perceptor.

"Thanks Jazz," Perceptor said as he started to walk away.

"No problem Perceptor, See you later, and good luck," Jazz said as he watched Perceptor leave the Command Center. "You'll need it, we all will if the 'cons start to get nosey." "Are you kidding?" asked Outback, "The Decepti-creeps would never attack again. Not after the last battle which. I mean it was so recent and it would be stupid to try another attack this early."

Jazz sighed as Outback yammered on. Jazz returned to his work with the other Autobots, not aware of a secret observer watching them from a skylight in the roof. . He was transmitting a live video feed to the Decepticon command center. The observer watched Perceptor leave the command center.

"Oh believe me Autobot, we would," Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, said as he watched the video from a computer screen. He let out an evil cackle before calling for his trusty communications officer, Soundwave.

Soundwave, recall Lazerbeak," Megatron said. "As you command, Lord Megatron," Soundwave said in his monotone voice. "Lazerbeak, return to base," Soundwave radioed to the observer.

Lazerbeak squawked in acknowledgement, and took off. His jet thrusters burst to life and he streaked away through the dark sky of Cybertron.

"Hmm, he's not supposed to be there," said Blaster as he watched the Decepticon spy fly through the air. He got up from his seat in the radio tower. "Don't know what he heard, or saw, but he's not up to anything good." Blaster transformed into his long range radio transmitter. "This is Blaster to Ironhide, we got a problem, and it might not be good."

Meanwhile, Perceptor checked the crew log, making sure it had every one he would need for the voyage on it. "…Huffer, Hound, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet-"

"He's in there," said Grapple as he carried a stack of metal panels into the med-bay, which was on Perceptor's left.

"Just as Wheeljack predicted," Perceptor thought aloud as he entered the room.

The room was large, massive even by cybertronian standard. There were tools along every wall. Hyper-spanners, laser welders, energon scalpels, every tool that the Autobots would need to fix, or build, anything.

There were parts scattered everywhere. Most of them were from the Autobot guardian Omega Supreme. After the last battle, Omega suffered massive damage and was already getting repaired.

"Ratchet!" Perceptor called amid the sounds of hyper-spanners, energon-transfusers, and laser welders going off.

"Over here!" the Autobot's medical chief called out. Perceptor followed the voice until he found Ratchet.

"Ratchet, why are you in here. The Navigator launches in half a cycle, you should be on board." Perceptor asked.

"Sorry Perceptor, Optimus wants me to focus on repairing Omega with Hoist and Grapple. I sent First Aid in my place." Ratchet responded. Ratchet knew he would be needed to help repair the massive Autobot. Iacon was a sitting retro-duck without the massive Autobot.

"I would really like to go Perceptor, exploring an uncharted star system sounds like fun, but Omega is more important, sorry. Make sure First Aid takes good notes, I want to hear all about it." Ratchet said.

"Hound will be taking holograms, but I'll make sure that First Aid takes good notes. I'll also collect some samples of new organisms and/ or any elements we find," Perceptor said as he left the med-bay. He had just walked out of the room when suddenly there was an explosion behind him.

BOOM! Smoke trailed out of the room.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT!" yelled the Autobot engineer Hoist.

Perceptor heard Ratchet yell at Hoist, "IT'S THE BLUE WIRES, NOT THE GREEN ONES!"

"I knew that, well at least I know it now," Hoist replied with a hint of shame in his voice.

Perceptor sighed, "Omega I'm sorry for what you have to deal with."

Perceptor reached the launch site with time to spare. First Aid was there waiting for him. "Perceptor, you're here finally here. Hotspot and Red Alert just came by," the young doctor said as Perceptor neared and past him. Perceptor barely seemed to acknowledge he was there, and kept walking toward the shuttle.

"What did they say?" Perceptor asked the young doctor.

"They said all the safety regulations were checked, and cleared, and the crew is in good health. I think they're still aboard the ship though." Fist Aid said as he started to walk behind Perceptor. He could barely keep up with the scientist.

Perceptor marched up the ramp into the ship with First Aid following closely behind him. He made his way over to Hound.

"Hound, is Hotspot and Red Alert still on board?" Perceptor asked Hound, the Navigator's laser gunner, and one of the bodyguards to help chaperone the mission.

"Yeah, they needed to check the ships ammo silos, and our personal weapons. You know how Red Alert is, always paranoid of something going wrong," Hound replied as he was cleaning his holo-scanner.

The holo-scanner is a shoulder mounted device that allowed Hound to take photos that had height, length, and even depth. He could also project holograms from it, as well as fire various projectiles from it.

"Very well, we should be taking off soon. As soon as Red Alert and Hotspot get out, and the Aerialbots get here, we should be leaving." Perceptor said trying to make small conversation to pass the time.

"Why do we need to wait for the Aerialbots?" Hound asked.

"They are supposed to help protect us. Hopefully we won't need their protection, but even I'll admit, that was a good call by Red Alert. You never know what will happen before the moon base defenses. Not that I think the Decepticons are going to attack after the last battle. However, it's not possible for the Decepticons to-"

"INCOMING!" First Aid yelled, cutting off Perceptor.

"First Aid, what is your malfunction? For Primus sake, you better have a good-" Perceptor was cut off again, but not by First Aid this time. This time, it was the deafening roar of explosions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Panic swept through Iacon. The Autobots hadn't expected an attack from the Decepticons after such a short amount of time. It was only metrocycle (50 hours) since the last battle with the Decepticons outside of Iacon. Not even the most brilliant Autobot strategists could have predicted the attack.

The Attack was fierce. The Decepticons showed no mercy. The leader of the Decepticon ground forces was the brilliant strategist Onsaulght. He and his soldiers fought through Iacon's main road until they came some ruble. "We set up temporary ground H.Q. here," Onslaught announced to his soldiers.

"Onslaught, this is Megatron, there is a ship about to launch, stop it," Megatron radioed to Onslaught.

"Understood Lord Megatron," Onslaught radioed back.

"But, Onslaught, there's no way we're going to make that in time," said Swindle, a member of Onslaught's personal strike team, the Combaticons. "Don't worry Swindle," Onslaught replied "I've got that under control."

Perceptor ran to the bridge. "Sideswipe we need to go, now," he told Sideswipe.

"Already on it, doesn't take a genius like you to know that explosions don't mean anything good," the pilot said. He flipped on his communicator and told Jetfire to get the onboard anti-aircraft guns ready. "Sunstreaker, pull the ramp in," Sideswipe kept rattling off orders. Sunstreaker pushed a button and the ramp pulled up and into the ship, and a door closed in its place. Sunstreaker, being the copilot, immediately started to engage the jet thrusters. The engines exploded to life.

The onboard P.A system suddenly shot online. "This is Jetfire on the gun deck. Warpath and I have the guns online and firing on the right. Huffer and Hound have your left side.

"Engines engaged, anti-aircraft cannons powered on and firing, you ready Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Ready as always Sunstreaker, liftoff in five, four, three, two, one, engaging," Sideswipe said as the Shuttle started to move. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pushed buttons, pulled levers, and turned various dials.

"We have liftoff," Sideswipe turned his head and told Perceptor.

"Good, we needed to launch quickly, that battle wouldn't have ended well for the Navigator." Perceptor responded. Suddenly, Red Alert and Hotspot burst in to the cockpit.

"WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Red Alert frantically yelled at Perceptor and the pilots. Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker and Sunstreaker looked at him.

"Forgot about 'ol skaredy-tron and the fireman back there," Sunstreaker said.

"Watch it Sunstreaker," Hotspot replied sternly.

"Sorry sir," Sunstreaker replied. Sunstreaker might not have been the smartest Autobot onboard the Navigator, but even he knew not to cross Hotspot.

"Red Alert go wait in the cargo hold, Perceptor give Sideswipe that access code, then take the crew log and make sure everyone is onboard, this is no Autobot left behind," Hotspot said, he always had a natural talent for assuming a role of leadership in dire situations.

Perceptor gave Sideswipe the access code and left the cockpit. He started to make his way to his area of the ship. It was a small section of the bottom level. As he made his way past the gun deck he caught a glimpse of the Autobots inside. As he observed the various Autobots, he marked them off the list.

"Let's see, Warpath, Hound, Jetfire, and Huffer, check," Perceptor thought aloud as he checked them off the data log. He made his way past the engine deck, and again, he checked off the various Autobots. "Cosmos, Wheeljack, Beachcomber, and Seaspray, check! That leaves First Aid. Where is he?" Perceptor wondered as he made his way to his area of the ship.

On the ground below, the battle raged on. Onslaught was growing impatient. "BLAST OFF!" Onslaught shouted over the radio.

"Yes sir," Blast Off replied. Blast Off was one of Onslaught's closest warriors. He was terrible at ground combat, but when he transformed into his cybertronian jet, he became a force to be reckoned with.

"Blast Off could you explain to me why that Autobot ship is starting to fly into the sky?" Onslaught sarcastically asked Blast Off.

"Onslaught, I got Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust with me. We're starting our attack on that ship now, we'll take it down," Blast Off replied.

"You had better, Megatron doesn't want the Autobots to reach wherever they're going," Onslaught said in reply.

"Wait, so we don't know where this shuttle is going, so we launched a full scale assault on Iacon, the Autobot capital, to make sure that the ship doesn't take off?" Blast Off asked, if there was one thing that grinded Blast Off's gears, it was pointless missions.

"According to Lazerbeak some Autobot scientist's are going to go collect some data, nothing we care about." Onslaught said. "Now enough talk, bring that starship down, NOW!"

"You got it," Blast Off said as he and the three seekers accompanying him readied their weapons for attack.

Perceptor reached his lab, to find First Aid in the lab. "First Aid, where have you been?" Perceptor asked slightly annoyed. He knew he shouldn't be mad at the young medic, but even the most patient of us get annoyed sometimes.

"Oh, sorry Perceptor, I came here once you ran off to the cockpit. It's just that I figured you would want me here, considering how I need to see what equipment I'm working with," First Aid said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh… really? That's actually a good idea" Perceptor said. This surprised him as he realized that this would be First Aid's first mission off of Cybertron.

"Really sir, you think so?" First Aid replied.

"Yes, and I think that was brilliant, do you know what that is?" Perceptor asked. He was more than willing to help the young doctor get accustomed to the onboard research lab.

"Psh, that's easy," First Aid said with confidence knowing that he wasn't in trouble. "It's a nano-scope. We use it to look at small organisms like scraplets."

"Indeed, we will almost defiantly need that as we explore this new system," Perceptor said before pointing to another device. "Do you know what that is called, or what it does?"

After thinking First Aid replied "That looks like a laser scalpel, but I have no idea why it would be here,"

"It looks like one because it is one. I use it to cut samples from specimens or unknown materials. It's also a good tool to have in any lab, as I have learned," Perceptor said.

First Aid was in awe, thought he did not show it. Perceptor knew so much about the various devices. He used them in ways that First Aid wouldn't have thought of before. Perceptor was a perfect model of a scientist to First Aid. He was brilliant, talented, and skilled in his craft. First Aid's enthusiasm and adoration was quickly shattered as an explosion reminded of the battle below.

Though he and Perceptor soon realized, the explosion hadn't come from below. Rather it had come from outside the shuttle.

"Blast Off to Onslaught, first strike run unsuccessful, the ship is shielded," Blast Off radioed to Onslaught, who was not happy to here that.

"Great," Onslaught sarcastically said. "Blast Off, keep trying strike runs and eventually the shield should break. Then you and the seekers can get in that ship and stop it before it leaves," Onslaught replied calmly. He was trying to keep calm, though there was an anger building up in him.

"There's a problem with that, there's about half a cycle until this ship gets to the Autobot's outer defenses. This is an F-class star cruiser," Blast Off said.

"So then it will be heavily shielded," Onslaught said dryly. He was even madder than before. "I'll send Vortex, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream to help you, that should be enough firepower to break through that shield before it escapes." Onslaught told Blast Off.

"Oh, great," Blast off said sarcastically "Starscream, the great and mighty." Blast Off was not fond of the Decepticon Air Commander, or his two personal cronies, but he could tolerate them long enough to complete the mission.

"There will be Vortex," Onslaught said trying to get Blast Off to stop complaining. "And you don't have to like him, just work with him."

"Whatever, Vortex is always a pleasure," Blast Off said sarcastically.

"You guys do now I can here you talking about me, right?" Vortex said over the Combaticon communication channel.

"Oh scrap it Vortex, I'll just blow the ship down from here if I have to," came the rough voice of Brawl, the final member of the Combaticons.

"Actually, that gives me an idea," Onslaught said. "Blast Off get down here, leave the seekers to themselves, Brawl you and Swindle need to get to my position now. Oh and Vortex-"

"Already on my way,"

"Good, we don't need half a cycle to break those shields Blast Off, just a little force will suffice," Onslaught said to them all, and they both knew as he said that what he intended to do.

"C'mon Jazz, we gotta go," Blaster said as a group of Autobot soldiers ran down a hall from the barracks. "The Navigator needs cover fire now. So let's go!" Blaster added as the last of the soldiers left the barracks.

"Already working on that Blaster, go without me." Jazz said as he turned on the radio in the back of the barracks. "We don't have the firepower to stop those 'cons, but I know some bots who do have that power." Jazz pushed some buttons and turned a dial on the radio.

The radios channel came online. "Alright, we're cooking now," Jazz said. He took the microphone and started to say, "This is Jazz to Silver-" *FIZZLE* "ah scrap," Jazz said as he assessed what happened. "Ah great, the transmitter broke. Now how am I gonna get my message out there?" Jazz wondered out loud.

"Ahem," Blaster said. Jazz turned around. "Forget me?" Blaster transformed into his long range radio transmitter. "Now, who do you need me to call?"

Sunstreaker was tense. He and his brother needed full concentration on piloting the shuttle to the outer defenses. "Sideswipe, have we taken any damage?" Hotspot said. Sunstreaker responded instead, "No damage yet, but shields are only holding out at 30%," Hotspot thought for a second, if he didn't act quickly, the Decepticons would tear the ship apart. "How many Decepticons are attacking the ship?" Hotspot inquired, Sunstreaker answered again. "The latest report from Warpath on the left gun deck is that it's nearly 6 Decepticon seeker battalions are on the offense. They're being lead by Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, and Blast Off." "Well scrap," Hotspot said. "Sunstreaker, get Warpath on the communicator."

Sunstreaker pushed a button on a panel above him. A small light in front of him flickered on, signaling the communicator was on. He flipped a switch on board beside him and there was a low humming buzz from the communicator. Hotspot spoke loudly through the microphone.

"Warpath this is Hotspot, report," Hotspot said.

"This is, KABLAM, Warpath here. What do you need, ZOWY, Hotspot?" Warpath's reply came. Sideswipe flinched slightly, he hated hearing Warpath speak.

"Warpath how many Decepticons are out there right now," Hotspot asked.

"Jetfire here, Warpath is-"

"ZAPOW!" Warpath yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Warpath, **please**!" Jetfire yelled at the Autobot gunner.

"Hehe, sorry Jetfire," Warpath said.

"Anyway, Jetfire here, we downed about three of the Decepticon battalions. Blast Off left the assault though, and of course, Starscream is here. As always, his cronies are with him," Jetfire told Hotspot.

"Starscream," Hotspot said with a gritted tone. "Thank you Jetfire, I want you to keep pounding the Decepticons out of the sky,"

"You got it, Jetfire out," Jetfire said as the communicator flipped off.

Hotspot looked at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He said, "Full speed, we need to go, before it's too late."

As Blaster transformed back into his robot mode, he turned to face Jazz. "I hope our signal got out," He said.

"Me too, but we can go help the bots outside." Jazz said. "Let's roll!" Jazz transformed into a cybertronian sports car. Blaster transformed into his transmitter while jumping into Jazz's open window.

Onslaught was growing more impatient. "Vortex, what is holding you up?" Onslaught said over his radio.

"Sorry Onslaught, these Autobot rocket troopers aren't doing my paint job any favors," Vortex said sarcastically, this only angered Onslaught even more.

"I don't care about your paint, get down here NOW!" Onslaught yelled back at Vortex.

"Right away," Vortex replied hastily.

Onslaught switched off his communicator only to find Swindle running over to him. Swindle tackled him as a shot whizzed by him. The shot instead flew straight into a Decepticon vehicon behind the two Combaticons. Onslaught examined the impact wound on the vehicon.

"Looks like it's from an electro-disrupter," Brawl, the fifth Combaticon said as he inspected the impact wound. Brawl had been loading his neutron assault rifle nearby.

"Great, just what we needed, an Autobot sniper aiming at us," Onslaught said sarcastically.

"Scrap"

"What Blaster? Did you hit him?" Jazz inquired.

"Nah, that punk Swindle got in the way. Instead I hit a vehicon," Blaster said as he readied his rifle for another shot.

"Well that's better than nothing I suppose," Jazz said replied. He pushed a button on the side of his head which activated a specialized visor to drop in front of his optical visor. The visor would allow him to see farther than normal.

"Okay Blaster, he's a little more to the left than last time,"

"Got it," Blaster said as he shouldered the gun and aimed his sights on Onslaught. "I see him,"

"Alright, you're in the clear, take the shot. This time don't miss," Jazz said as he tracked Onslaught.

"You got it," Blaster said. He lined up his shot with Onslaught's head. He pulled the trigger and an electrical burst of energy flew from the barrel of the gun.

Vortex was putting his engines to the test. He hadn't seen the Autobots, but from his position in the air he did see Onslaught get shot at. He was going as fast as he could to reach Onslaught before the Autobot's could, or worse, kill him.

He was close, when suddenly he heard a second shot, presumably from the Autobots. Vortex transformed in air, landed and rolled in front of Onslaught.

Moments before the energy beam could hit him, Vortex acted. Specialized equipment and robotics fired to life. Electricity ran through his right arm and shot through his hand right as the bolt fired from Blaster connecting. The energy field that Vortex created blocked it.

Vortex fell backward as Blast off transformed and landed next to the other Combaticons.

"What just happened?" Blast Off asked.

"I used a shockwave to stop the effects of the electro disrupter," Vortex replied as he was getting up. "Basically, my shockwave uses electricity to create an energy barrier that-"

"I don't care, you're alive, and that's all that matters," Onslaught said. "Now, back to business. Combaticons combine to from Bruticus!"

The Combaticons leapt into action. Brawl and Swindle formed two legs, Vortex and Blast Off transformed into their alternate modes and flew into the air, and Onslaught jumped up and grabbed Vortex as he was going up. He let go and transformed into a giant torso as he fell. Two plugs beneath him popped out as he landed on Brawl and Swindle, who had adaptors that connected with the plugs. Finally, Vortex and Blast Off flew to the sides of the torso; they transformed into arms, and using a process similar to the legs, connected to the torso.

Two massive cannon barrels rose from his artillery pack on his back. Finally, the head of the giant robot rose from inside the chest and settled on the top of the torso. With that, the process was complete, and where five Decepticons had once stood, now stood one giant Decepticon.

"Bruticus online," the giant bellowed.

Ironhide came running around a corner with three Autobots, (Kup, Inferno, and Trailbreaker), following. "C'mon Autobots, Onslaughts cornered and we, we… got him," Ironhide said.

"Oh I'm so scared," Bruticus sarcastically said.

"Primus help us all," said Kup said as he stepped forward.

"We're gonna need more than Primus now," replied Inferno. At that moment, Jazz drove around the corner in his car mode. Blaster transformed into his robot mode as he leapt out of the window. Once he was fully transformed, Jazz then turned into his robot form. "Are we enough?" Jazz said jokingly.

"Great, now we can get slagged together," said Trailbreaker.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said the Decepticon giant as Bruticus lumbered toward the Autobots.

"Or, we can slag you!" Blaster said as he pulled out his electro-disrupter and fired a shot into the giant's chest.

"Oh, so it was you then. You were the one who tried to kill Onslaught, oh but that's right you missed. Now," the titan said as his right hand started to shift, "Now we see how well you burn!"

In a second, where a hand once was flames were spewing from one of Blast Off's jet thrusters. The fire cackled at then blazed into a brilliant blue, before turning into a hot red color and dying out.

"C'mon, we need to keep him occupied long enough for Perceptor's team to escape," Ironhide said as his arm morphed into a dual barreled mini-gun. The Autobots all nodded in agreement as they readied their weapons.

"Autobots, FIRE!" Kup yelled. Instantly the Autobots weapons blazed to life. Bullets rained up at the Behemoth above them, and Bruticus laughed at it.

"You're right, Autobots… FIRE!" Bruticus yelled at them as he aimed his flamethrower at the group.

"Group up tight," Trailbreaker ordered the group. "Why, too make it easier for him to fry us all?" Inferno asked in reply. "Just trust me on this one," Trailbreaker said.

The Autobots huddled around Trailbreaker as Bruticus finished taking aim. Flames spewed forth from the arm. In moments the group was covered in flames. Bruticus laughed sadistically before being interrupted.

"Bruticus, this is Megatron. Bring that ship down now, or so help me Primus I use your optics as shrapnel in a grenade!" Megatron commanded the titan from the Decepticon communication channel.

"I'd love to stay and watch you bots' get turned to burnt cesium-salami, but I must go unfortunately," Bruticus said as jet thrusters on his feet shot to life. Blast Off activated all three of his thrusters and the giant flew to the sky.

"You guys alright?" Trailbreaker asked as he deactivated his force field. "A little singed at the edges, but fine," Jazz said in reply. "Inferno get that fire out, Blaster warn Perceptor what comin' his way," Ironhide ordered, "Their mission will be for nothing if Bruticus can get up there."

Jazz then spoke up, "Well if all goes according to plan, they should be getting some back up right about now." "Backup?" Ironhide replied, "Jazz incase you forgot, that's Bruticus. A couple flyers will do slag all for them." "That depends on which flyers you call," Blaster said in Jazz's defense; "You forget that Bruticus isn't the only big guy on the block."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That's it, Warpath," Jetfire said as he started walking out of the gun deck, "Take the controls, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you, KABLOW, going Jetfire?" Warpath asked.

"To take care of Starscream myself," he said as he walked out. He poked his head back into the room. "Oh, and please, try not to blow me out of the sky." "Don't get in my way then," said Warpath. Jetfire smirked then took off running to the flight deck. "Now's time for some good 'ol fashioned revenge, and I hope Starscream likes his cold," Jetfire said as he opened the hatch. Jetfire ran forward at full speed forward. He transformed into his cyberjet and took to the sky.

"This is going to get us killed Starscream, are we even damaging this flying bucket of bolts?" Skywarp whined. "Yeah Starscream, are we even damaging this thing" Thundercracker said in agreement.

"If I hear one more word from either of you two, then I swear I will personally beat you with your own arms!" Starscream angrily said; "Strike squad two, this is Starscream, report your progress on destroying those A.A guns."

"Ramjet here, we haven't been able to get anywhere close to those guns," said Ramjet, an elite Decepticon seeker over the Decepticons communications channel. Another of the elite seekers spoke up, "I'm going in for another run! I got one of the guns dead in my sights and it's going down!" The third and final elite seeker, Thrust, spoke up, "Wait Dirge you scrap-headed idiot! That gun' got you in its sights, you'll be smoked,"

"Oh scrap, oh scrap, oh scrap! A little help, someone. I can't dodge it anymo-"

 **BOOM!**

"ZAPOW! Scratch one 'con," Warpath said from the gun deck as Dirge went spiraling out of the sky. Suddenly, Dirge wasn't falling, he was rising. He transformed into his robot mode to see what happened. To his surprise, he was in the hand of Bruticus.

"Here Autobot, you dropped this," Bruticus said as he aimed for Warpath's gun deck. "Wait, there's got to be a better way to go about this Bruticus. Let's talk this out," Dirge said.

"Or, I could help you destroy that A.A gun," said Bruticus in reply. The titanic robot raised his arm and threw Dirge through the A.A gun. "Bullseye," Bruticus said as Dirge flew threw it. "Finally, someone who can actually get things," Starscream said over the com's. "Bruticus, destroy the thrusters. Send this ship to its doom!" Starscream ordered the giant.

"It would be a pleasure," said Bruticus as he activated his jet thrusters once more. He flew to the back of the ship, once there he landed on the ship and prepared to destroy the thruster.

"Mind if we interrupt?" came a voice from below the ship. "Who dares challenge the mighty Bruticus?" Bruticus yelled. "Show yourself!"

"If you insist," came the reply as the Aerialbots came soaring into view. Similar to the Combaticons, the Aerialbots were a group within the Autobots. It was made up of five highly skilled Autobots that could transform into planes. "Aerialbots, let's show these cons' what real flying really looks like," said the leader, Silverbolt. "Way ahead of you," said Air Raid. "Well leave some for us," Firefly replied. "Oh be quiet you two, I'm thinking of a plan," said an irritated Skydive. "Don't forget about me," said the final member, Slingshot.

The Aerialbots went to work, dodging the attacks of the Decepticon seekers. "I can't shake him, he's on me," said a frightened Thundercracker. "No one can help you Thundercracker, we all have these little scraplets to worry about," Starscream replied.

"Well now you can have a big scraplet," said Jetfire as he came soaring over to join the fight. "Need a hand Silverbolt?" he said rhetorically. "That would be much appreciated Jetfire, glad to have you with us," Silverbolt said in reply as he shot out Ramjets left thruster.

"Oh slag!" Ramjet said as he started to stall out of the sky. He was shortly joined by Skywarp who shared a similar fate. "Starscream we need to land, **NOW**!" Skywarp said.

"Very well, the rest of you keep the Autobots off Bruticus while he does his job, Bruticus if you would please go do that now," Starscream said.

"Oh, right the ship," Bruticus said as he looked back to the thrusters and stopped trying to hit the Autobots out of the sky.

"Maybe we can help you deal with them," said the triple-changer, Blitzwing, over the Decepticon radio. He shortly flew into the battle followed by other Decepticons jets such as Triggerhappy, Astrotrain, Dreadwing and Thunderwing. "Been a while since I've seen you general Blitzwing," said Starscream as he examined the fresh Decepticons. "Thunderwing, **THE** Thunderwing, as in ex-sky commander of the Decepticons?" Starscream said nervously (he had taken his job as sky commander).

"Surprised Starscream?" said Thunderwing in reply. "And its Lord Thunderwing," Thunderwing said in reply.

"Silverbolt, since the Decepticons got reinforcements, it might be nice to call for backup," said Skydive. "That would be wise," Silverbolt replied.

"No need we're already here, and in style," came the voice of Powerglide. In a couple mere moments, he and some other Autobots flew to help the battle. "Autobots call off," Powerglide said. "Highbrow here," "Brainstorm checkin' in," "Topspin ready to go," "Don't forget Blades," and lastly came a voice Jetfire had never heard before. "Let's do this guys," said a helicopter.

"Who's that?" Jetfire asked Silverbolt. "He's a new guy, was in stasis for a while, okay a long time. He recently woke and he's been helping us. His name is Alpha Bravo," Silverbolt replied. At that moment, Skydive came over to the two, "Okay, I finally have a plan," he said. "Ooh let's here it!" Brainstorm said eagerly over the radio. "Tell me the quickest way to pulverize the cons' and-" "Brainstorm!" said a very annoyed Skydive. "Sorry, you have the stage," Brainstorm said.

"Alright, Aerialbots group up, everyone else, take it to Starscream," Skydive announced over the radio. Soon all five of the Aerialbots were in a group together.

"What do we do?" asked Jetfire. "You go help the others, we got Bruticus," Silverbolt replied. "Took the words out of his mouth," said Firefly. "Roger that, if you need me, just call me," Jetfire said as he shot off to join a fight.

"Alright, Aerialbots transform phase 1!" Silverbolt ordered. All the Aerialbots lowered to the top of the Navigator and transformed into their robot modes. "Now, phase 2!" Silverbolt ordered. The Aerialbots leapt into action. They had practiced this hundreds of times before.

Air Raid and Skydive transformed into legs. Connection plugs came out the top of them. Silverbolt, Firefly, and Slingshot then transformed and shot up into the sky. While in midair, Silverbolt transformed into his robot mode. Then he flipped and turned so he was going head down. His head folded in to his chest and his arms went forward. His fists retracted to make room the connection plugs. He landed on Air Raid and Skydive and then connected with the two. Silverbolt's legs then folded down and connected to form a torso, a port transformed into place just as Slingshot flew into his left side and connected to form an arm. A hand emerged from were thrusters once were. The same for Firefly, except this time a long gun flew from the back of Silverbolt as the hand emerged. The head of the giant robot unfolded from within the chest. The massive Autobot caught the gun and put it on its right arm, Firefly.

"Hey Bruticus, come get a piece of Superion!" The robot said.

"If you insist," Bruticus retorted. "Let's dance," Superion said in reply.

Superion jumped at Bruticus, his arm extended and his hand made a fist. His blow landed square on Bruticus' chest. Superion rapidly threw more punches.

"Bwahaha, you call that a punch? This is how you punch a bot," Bruticus said as he raised his arm and hit Superion. Superion went flying backwards; he landed just barely on the front of the Navigator.

"What in Primus' name?" Hotspot said as he watched from the bridge.

"Um, Hotspot, I hate to sound stupider than my brother," Sideswipe said. "But if that's Superion, then something must have thrown him our way. Even if it were a normal bot', the Navigator can't take the weight of a combiner, let alone there's hardly enough room up there for them to fight."

"So then what you're saying is that there's a fight between two combiners on top of this ship?" Hotspot asked.

"Not just any combiner," Wheeljack said as he walked into the bridge. "Superion's fighting Bruticus, and yes as in **THE** Bruticus."

"Anyone have an idea of what to do?" Sunstreaker said as he and Sideswipe fought desperately to keep the ship flying upward.

"I may have a plan, but you guys won't like it," Wheeljack said as he got ready to have his plan rejected. "Than let's here it Wheeljack," Hotspot replied.

"Nice hit," Superion said sarcastically. "Now, if we're done fooling around here…" Superion lifted his right arm and aimed his long gun at Bruticus.

"You think I'm scared of that puny gun? It will take more than that to make me afraid," Bruticus said as he readied his flamethrower and aimed it. Superion fired. He then followed it up with even more shots, most of which hit Bruticus. "Well they sting a bit, but this will burn," Bruticus said in reply to the barrage.

He activated his flamethrower and hit Superion. "AH! It burns!" Superion screamed in agony.

"That's the point," Bruticus said as he deactivated his flamethrower. Superion fell to his knees, still in pain.

"Are you ready to join all the other Autobots I've crushed, in the Allspark?" Bruticus said as he spun Vortex's rotors. "I'm prepared, are you?" Superion asked as he jumped at the giant Decepticon. "What?" Bruticus said as Superion hit him. Superion held on to the Decepticon. "Let go fool, you'll make us both fall!" Bruticus said as he tried to keep his balance, and not fall off the ship. "That's the point," Superion said as he with his last bit of strength, pushed Bruticus and himself off the ship. They fell, gaining speed as they approached the surface below. Finally though, Superion said; "It's a good thing I can fly!" With that, he let go off Bruticus. Superion disengaged his combination locks and became the five Aerialbots again, who transformed and took flight.

"Aerialbots, fire on Bruticus. Make sure he stays down for good," Silverbolt said. He and the other four opened fire on the giant and used everything they had. Machine guns, missiles, and lasers all hit the falling giant.

Bruticus hit the ground with tremendous force. The ground cracked and a crater formed underneath his massive body. "Decepticons, this is your leader. Retreat, go back to base the mission is lost, I repeat, the mission is lost!" Starscream said over the Decepticon communications.

The Decepticons on the ground and in the air all turned around. Bruticus got up and staggered. "He's not dead?" Jazz said in awe. Bruticus turned to Jazz and the Autobots and said, "I'll be back, you can't stop Bruticus." With that, he activated his thrusters and flew away with the rest of the Decepticons.

Back at Decepticon headquarters, Megatron was furious.

"I send you on a simple mission, destroy an Autobot spacecraft. And then you return, beaten and broken, empty handed," Megatron said angrily at Starscream and Onslaught. "I gave you nearly half the Decepticon air force, and you still failed. I sent Blitzwing in with reinforcements, you failed."

"With all do respect Lord Mega-" Onslaught started.

"No Onslaught, this has no excuses. These are the actions I expect from a failure, not my military strategist!" Megatron said in retaliation.

"Megatron," Shockwave entered the room. "I believe I may be able to remedy this failure."

"Go on Shockwave," Megatron said with interest.

"If the Autobots are going somewhere, we should follow. Anything they find that may be slightly useful to them will be useful to us." Shockwave started.

"So," Megatron said, "I already knew this."

"That's why I have prepared a strike team to go after the Autobots So they may destroy the Autobots and bring back any valuables they find." Shockwave said.

"Excellent Shockwave, unlike my other warriors, you never seem to disappoint me," Megatron said as he glared at Onslaught and Starscream, "Tell this strike team to launch as soon as they can."

"They will launch when the repairs are made to the broken Decepticons my lord," Shockwave replied. "We expended a great deal of energy in attacking Iacon; our Decepticons must be at full potential to catch the Autobots." "Very well Shockwave, but once the repairs are complete, send your team to destroy the Autobot vessel ad bring back anything of value they find," Megatron said.

"As you command lord Megatron," Shockwave said finally before leaving. Once he was gone Megatron turned to Soundwave. "Soundwave, you are my most trusted officer. I want you to go along and make sure Shockwaves crew doesn't screw this up. With all the failures that the Decepticons have had recently, I would rather enjoy a victory," Megatron told Soundwave.

"Yes lord Megatron, I will see to it," Soundwave said in his monotone voice. He saluted Megatron and then walked toward the door. At the door he stopped and pushed a button oh his shoulder. His chest opened up to reveal a compartment. "Lazerbeak return," he ordered to Lazerbeak, who had been sitting on Megatron's shoulder. As Soundwave left Megatron said to him, "Remember Soundwave, I want this mission to be a success, do not fail me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The Decepticons are gone. Now, I want a full damage report on this ship, got it?" Hotspot said. He waited a moment, expecting a reply, and yet none came. "Red, Red, Red are you even listening to what I'm saying?" He asked an oblivious Red Alert.

"Huh, oh Hotspot right, well yes, wait no. What was the question again?" Red Alert stammered. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker snickered at Red Alert's confusion. "Quiet you two, focus on flying us to Perceptor's star system."

"Sir, we're approaching the Cybertron outer defenses now. We'll have to stop and give them the security code," Sideswipe said as he straightened up. He did not want to anger Hotspot.

"We'll drop Red off there, after he gets me that damage report," Hotspot glared at Red Alert as he ordered the pilots.

"What about you Hotspot, are you going to get off there, have you and Red catch the first shuttle back to Cybertron," Sunstreaker asked in hopes of Hotspot leaving.

"No, with you two flying this ship and seeing as there's no one to help coordinate defenses on this ship, I'll be staying," Hotspot said.

"Very well, I'll add you to the crew logs. And when we land to let Red Alert off, we'll radio Autobots headquarters to let them know you'll be staying," Perceptor said as he walked into the bridge. "Oh Perceptor, good to see you old friend," Red Alert said as he finished writing something on a white data log. "And here you go Hotspot; this is the list I got from the ships diagnostics and from Jetfire's battle report," Red Alert said as he presented the data log to Hotspot. Hotspot read it, "Thank you Red," he said. "Hmm, all of the damage is external, as expected. Perceptor I want you to take Wheeljack and First Aid to go repair the outside of the Navigator when we land."

"That would be right now," Sideswipe said as the shuttle landed on the runway of the Autobot moon base. The Navigator slowed to a crawl, and then stopped. Sunstreaker pressed a button on the panel in front of him. The ramp dropped and the door opened.

"I'll take my leave then," Red Alert said as he transformed into his Cybertronian car mode and sped off. "I'll go fetch Wheeljack and we'll have this ship in good shape in no time," Perceptor said as he turned, ready to leave. "Don't forget First Aid," Hotspot said to Perceptor. "Oh, right First Aid," Perceptor said as he walked out of the bridge.

As Perceptor walked by the main door he saw Smokescreen and Brawn walk aboard. "More company?" Perceptor asked sarcastically. "Not today buddy," Brawn said, "Maybe next time."

"Hey Perceptor, if you need, Pipes is outside. He's offered to help you repair the ship," Smokescreen told Perceptor. "That won't be necessary, but thank you for the offer," Perceptor said, "If you need the codes, it's in the bridge with Sideswipe. Also, when you get off, send Red Alert back to Cybertron on your next shuttle to the surface." Perceptor said to the Autobot inspectors before he walked away.

Perceptor walked to his on-board lab. As he passed the cargo hold he stopped. Something seemed odd to him, the door was open. "Wheeljack, First Aid, are you in there?" He called. There was a brief pause before he heard Wheeljack call back, "We're in your lab Perceptor!"

"Wheeljack, have you been in the cargo hold recently?" Perceptor asked. Wheeljack and First Aid walked out of the lab. "No, I haven't been in their at all, have you First Aid?" Wheeljack said. "No, why do you need to know?" First Aid asked, as Perceptor had aroused his curiosity.

"Well the door's open, and it should be closed, so I must wonder why it is open?" Perceptor half answered, half thought aloud. "First Aid call Hound, tell him to meet us down here," Perceptor said as he opened the cargo hold door all the way.

"And where will you be going?" First Aid asked. "Right here, but I want to see if the door is broken. Could be a faulty lock, or damaged in the fight, or… or who knows, just call Hound," Perceptor said as he started to inspect the door.

"I'm right here," Hound said as he walked down the corridor and stood in front of the Autobot scientists. "Hound, could look inside and make sure everything is in here? The door was open and I hope nothing fell out, or worse, something may have been stolen," Perceptor said.

"I doubt it, but I'll look into it. In the meantime, you're needed on the bridge." Hound said as he stepped into the cargo hold. Perceptor moved from the doorway and looked at Wheeljack, who was inspecting the door's lock. "I will be back shortly," Perceptor said as he turned his back to his lab and walked back down the hall.

"Everything's in order," Brawn said to Sideswipe as he finished looking around the bridge. "C'mon Smokescreen, let's split," Brawn and Smokescreen turned and walked out. Smokescreen walked into Perceptor, who then fell.

"Perceptor I'm sorry," Smokescreen began to apologize, but Perceptor cut him off. "That's alright, I'm fine," Perceptor said as he got up and walked into the bridge.

"You're here, good. According to this damage report from Red Alert, the Navigator needs some pretty heavy repairs before we can take off again," Hotspot said as soon as Perceptor walked through the door. "Very well, what must be done?" Perceptor inquired. "Well right now, we need to fix the shield; the seekers drained most of our shield's fuel. Next I recommend we fix the anti aircraft gun; I think Jetfire and Warpath were going to fix that. Finally, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and I are going to help oversee the refueling and resupplying of the ship while we're here," Hotspot finished.

"Hey I never signed up to do that!" Sideswipe protested. "And I look to good to do maintenance," Sunstreaker added. "Just do it so we can get to that star system, please," Perceptor said to the two pilots.

"Fine, we'll do it," Sideswipe said as he and Sunstreaker got up from their chairs. "Good, let's go you two," Hotspot said. The tree Autobots walked out leaving only Perceptor. "Well I guess I should check the shields," Perceptor said as he sat in Sideswipes chair. He pushed a button on a panel to his left. A screen was then projected in front of him. Perceptor read the data and started taking mental notes. "Well it seems the Decepticons didn't damage the shield projector, but the proton-cell needed to power it has been drained," he said aloud. He pushed another button in front of him and a dull buzzing came from a microphone in front of him. "Hello engine deck, this is Perceptor, I need to speak with Beachcomber," Perceptor said. There was almost an immediate response.

"This is Beachcomber," said a relaxed voice from the speaker above Perceptor. "What is it you need?" the voice finished. "Ah, Beachcomber do you know of any planets or moons near us that have any elements that are particularly high in protons," Perceptor asked.

"Hmm, planets with elements high in protons, I know of a space junction nearby that sells proton-cells if you need, but otherwise-" Beachcomber said as Perceptor cut him off. "No that's fine. Oh, um thank you for your assistance," Perceptor said before switching off the communication devices.

Back in the cargo hold, Hound was finishing up his inspection. "That's good, this looks like it's alright, hmm, that looks like everything except," Hound spotted something in the corner of the room. It was as large as him and completely covered in shadows. "What's this," Hound said as he switched on his flashlight. Before he could turn it on, the mysterious object disappeared.

Hound's light blazed to life and he looked around the corner, to find nothing except crates and boxes. "Must have been a trick of the light," Hound thought aloud. He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. He turned to see Wheeljack and First Aid kneeling on the ground next to the door.

Wheeljack replaced the cover on the doors lock. "And that First Aid, that is how you fix a touch-pad, pass code, locking system. It's also how to clean dust off a wire without blowing yourself up," Wheeljack said as he stood up.

"Everything looks good in there," Hound said to the two as he gave them a thumbs up. "GAH! Your light!" First Aid said as he covered his optics. "Oh, sorry 'bout that," Hound said as he turned of his flashlight. "Are you alright First Aid?" Hound asked.

"My optics feel like they're on fire, but I'll live," First Aid replied. "You know, I once set my optics on fire," Wheeljack said trying to comfort the young Autobot. First Aid chuckled, "that must have been a bad lab accident," First Aid said as he started to recalibrate his optics.

"Who said it was an accident?" Wheeljack said, causing all three Autobots to laugh. "That was a good one Wheeljack, but I should get back to my post now," Hound said as he walked back down the corridor.

"I'll see you guys when we land at the station," Hound said as he waved behind him. "See you then Hound," First Aid said. "So, what now Wheeljack?" he asked as he turned and walked back to the on-board lab.

"Well," Wheeljack said as he started to walk by First Aid's side, "We could take a look at your blaster. It could probably use some upgrades," Wheeljack suggested. "But, I don't have a blaster," First Aid said.

"What?!" Wheeljack said as he opened the lab door. "Well why not?" "I'm a medic," First Aid said as he pointed to his medical kits. "I can help anyone or anything, I don't kill," he explained.

Perceptor walked into the lab. "The Navigator has past inspection, and Hotspot took Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to refuel the ship. We should be taking off anytime soon," he said to the other scientists.

"Good Perceptor," Wheeljack said. He was relieved to be leaving and getting away from the war on the planet below.

"Unfortunately," Perceptor said, "We have to stop for a proton-cell battery." "Well when are we stopping?" First Aid inquired. Suddenly the ship shook, First Aid fell into Perceptor's arms. "Now that it seems like we've taken off, we should stop in about a cycle," Perceptor said as he helped First Aid back to his feet.

"Well I can't wait to get out and stretch my legs a bit," Wheeljack thought aloud. However, there was someone else listening through the wall.

"Oh I can't wait either," the voice said, "This cargo hold is to boring to hold me. But it will do, for now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So what exactly is a space junction?" First Aid asked as he, Perceptor, and Wheeljack walked to the bridge. "Well, let's see. Imagine the Autobot headquarters but bigger, and with more types of species other than Cybertronian," Perceptor said as he pressed the button that opened the bridge's door.

"Well alright then," First Aid said as he and the other two scientists filled into the bridge. "Sideswipe, how far out are we from the station?" Wheeljack asked as he looked out the windshield. "Not that far, only ten or so kliks," came Sideswipes response.

Sure enough, the space junction seemed to be getting closer and closer. It seemed as if it would grow forever, past the windshield and the Navigator and keep growing.

The Navigator slowed as it neared the junction's docking platform. The engines died down and the thrusters fell silent. Sideswipe maneuvered the Navigator into a docking spot.

"We're here," Sunstreaker said as he got up from his chair. "Your docking looked almost as good as me," Sunstreaker said to Sideswipe as he also got up from his seat.

Sideswipe chuckled, "Must have been pretty bad then," Sideswipe teased. "At ease you two," Hotspot said. "I will stay aboard with Cosmos, Beachcomber, Hound, Seaspray, and Warpath. Everyone else will go and get the proton cell to repair the shield projector," Hotspot ordered. He glared at the two Autobot twins, "And yes, that means that you two are going."

"But," Sunstreaker started. "But nothing, you're going;" Hotspot said, "Now that's final." Sunstreaker sulked out of the bridge. "Hey it beats being stuck in here right?" Sideswipe joked as he walked out after his brother.

"Keep an optic on those two Perceptor," Hotspot said with a sigh. "Very well Hotspot," Perceptor replied. "Now then, Autobots, let's roll out," he said to First Aid and Wheeljack.

Jetfire and the twins met the three scientists outside on the docks. "Jetfire, can you check the other ships for anything that may pose a threat to us?" Perceptor said as he walked down the exit ramp. "Right then," Jetfire said as he transformed and flew over the heads of various creatures on the dock.

"Wow, this place is huge!" First Aid said as he stared in amazement; trying to take in the full scale of the Junction. "Eh, I've seen bigger," Wheeljack said as the group started to walk forward. "Hmm, the walls are made of triantium. I personally would have used triandrum," Wheeljack said as he, like First Aid, looked around.

"What!" Perceptor said, clearly shocked. "First Aid do not listen to him. Triandrum wouldn't hold up to the pressure of space." He continued. "Well Grapple would agree with me," Wheeljack said as the group walked through a massive doorway and into a long hall.

"You guys are probably the biggest nerds ever," Sideswipe joked. Wheeljack Chuckled and replied, "Yeah, you're probably right." "So where is this proton cell? Or I guess, where do we buy one?" First Aid said looking around the hall. "I mean this place looks huge, I don't think we'll ever find one."

"Please First Aid, this will be very easy. Proton cells are sold at most vendors," Perceptor said as he motioned to all the tables and stalls that lined the walls of the hall. Each table had an item on it, and First Aid's hope sunk even more. There were so many things; he didn't know where to start looking.

Perceptor stopped and looked around. "Hm, there," he said as he pointed to a table with a couple proton cells on it. "Like I said," Perceptor stated, as he and the group walked to the table. "In and out in little time at all," he finished as the group arrived at the table.

The creature behind the table was a carbon based creature, unlike the Autobots. As he saw them approaching however, he began to appear very nervous.

"Oh dear, hello there, I'm Ladrón. How may I help you?" the vendor said; "Please don't hurt me like the others before you." "Hello Ladrón," Perceptor said. "We are Autobots and we would never hurt you," he said as he turned and motioned to the rest of the group.

"Autobots eh, you here to help me out; didn't think my distress signal would get out so fast," Ladrón said. "Unfortunately no," Perceptor said; "we need a proton cell to fix our shield projector." "But we'll be happy to help," First Aid blurted out as he stepped forward from the group.

"You will, wonderful," Ladrón said. "You see, I sell proton cells. It's very good business around here," he finished. "Well then what's the matter?" First Aid asked.

"Hey First Aid, not to be rude, but can it; we just need to buy a proton cell and go," Sideswipe, who was starting to get annoyed, said. "No, no, no. You see, that is the problem. A couple of cycles ago these guys came up to my table. They told me that if I didn't sell them all my cells at a discount, there was going to be trouble," Ladrón explained.

"Let me guess, discount meant for free?" First Aid inquired. Ladrón nodded his head in agreement as he shifted in place. As he moved in his place First Aid caught a glimpse of one of Ladrón's arms; which had been hidden behind his back. The arm was missing a hand.

"Please First Aid, let's go!" Sunstreaker whined. "Please Sunstreaker be quiet, they're hurt," First Aid said as he pulled a medical kit (for carbon based organisms) from his waist. He started to attend to Ladrón's arm, while Perceptor asked some questions, as he couldn't help but become intrigued by the situation developing.

"So did those thugs do that to your arm?" Perceptor asked. "Yes," Ladrón said, "It was a warning of what would happen if I didn't obey them. After they did this, I gave them the cells and they left. After that, I set out an emergency signal on Autobot frequencies to attract some help."

"Huh, that's weird. The Navigator's radio scanner never received the distress signal; it must be broken," Wheeljack thought aloud. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both made very exasperated sighs. "May I ask why you sent out an Autobot emergency signal instead of calling security?" Perceptor asked.

"They looked Cybertronian. So I figured they were either rouge Autobots or a bunch of Decepticons," Ladrón said as First Aid finished his treatment. "There," First Aid said steeping back for a moment, "It's not as a proper hand, or as responsive, but it should prove effective." He put his kit back on his waist carrier as Ladrón looked at his new mechanical hand. He wiggled his fingers as well as opened and closed his hand.

"Thank you for helping me, tell you what. I'll give you the proton cell you need. That is, if you can take it back from whoever stole it," Ladrón said. "Did you see where they went?" Wheeljack asked. "Ladrón pointed to his right, "They went that way, toward the escalator to the balcony above us," Ladrón replied.

Dead End sighed; he aimed his gun at Perceptor's head. "Wildrider I got an Autobot in my sights. It looks like there's about four others with them." "Well ain't that just peachy," Wildrider said as he stood looking for guards. He sarcastically added, "I bet the boss will love them being around."

"Hold it, looks like another Autobot joining them," Dead End said as he aimed at Jetfire, who was flying to the other Autobots. Wildrider turned and went to the edge of the balcony and looked over at the Autobot's. Dead End loaded his rifle, "I won't miss this shot," His grip on the rifle tightened. His finger moved to the trigger, however before he could pull it a voice rang out; "Not today you uglies!"

Jetfire came whizzing around the corner. He flew right to the group of Autobots and transformed. "Perceptor, we've got a problem. I was scouting the docks like you asked and I found a found a Decepticon transport," Jetfire began.

However, before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by Dead End who came flying off the balcony above them. He crashed into the floor near the Autobots. Wildrider soon fell down and landed on his feet next to his partner. Dead End staggered to his feet and he shook his head.

"It's them again!" shrieked Ladrón. Dead End snapped back to his senses, "What happened, huh, what the- Autobots!" he shouted. He flipped open a screen on his arm and started talking into it. "Boss we got some Autobot's here. Me and Wildrider could use a hand," he said into the screen.

He quickly finished talking into the screen as he and Wildrider pulled smaller blasters from holsters behind them.

However, before they could open fire, a streak of red and orange jumped from the balcony. It was another cybertronian, who then moved over to the Autobots and pulled out two blasters of their own. The Cybertronian spoke to the Decepticons; "I remember the good days when you would punch a Decepticon off a balcony and they would stay down," the Autobot said. Another streak, this time red and blue, jumped from the balcony to reveal a tall and blocky cybertronian landed next to the red and orange one. They pulled a large gun from behind them and said, "I also remember a time when arrests could be made according to rules and not hair brained ideas." The figure glared at the other, sleeker Autobot, "wouldn't you agree Rodimus?" "Nah, I think those are the best ideas, Magnus," Rodimus grabbed Sunstreaker and pulled him in front of himself, "Especially when it puts us in a bargaining position."

"Right, we'll be off then," Wildrider said as he and Dead End transformed into their car forms and sped down the hall. "Could you please let go of me?!" Sunstreaker yelled, "You're ruining my finish, I just had it waxed yesterday."

The one called Magnus face palmed. "Rodimus you idiot, that's an Autobot," he explained, "not a Decepticon." "Oh," Rodimus said as he released Sunstreaker. "Sorry pal, thought you were someone else," Rodimus explained. "Come on Magnus; let's go get 'em." Rodimus transformed into a flashy sports car.

"Wait, who are you two and what are you doing here?" Perceptor asked before they could leave. "Oh right, the other Autobot's," Magnus said, "Well I'm Rodimus and that's Magnus. We're with the Autobot police force and those are very dangerous Decepticons," Rodimus answered, "Caught up, you are, great," he sarcastically said before switching to a more serious tone, "Magnus; let's go."

"First off, my name isn't Magnus, it's Ultra Magnus. Second, we are with the Autobot police force, and third those aren't any Decepticons those are two of the Stunticons, some of the most dangerous and wanted Decepticons ever," Ultra Magnus said as he turned to Perceptor. "If you and your team could help us catch them and return them to their prison cells, then we would be grateful," He said as he transformed into a carrier truck.

"I'll go inform Hotspot right away," Jetfire said as he transformed and shot like a rocket back toward the ship. "I'll go back to the Navigator, call me if anyone get's hurt," First Aid said as he too transformed. He drove back to the ship.

"Me, Perceptor, and the twins will come along," said Wheeljack as he and the twins transformed into their cars. Perceptor climbed into Ultra Magnus's trailer bed. "Finally; some action!" Sideswipe said as the Autobots raced after the Decepticons.

"Can one of you explain what you meant when you said 'return them to their prison cells', or are we going to have to guess?" Sideswipe asked as they sped down the hall. "Well to make a long story short, some very handsome Autobot guard bumped into a thing and caused a massive Decepticon breakout at Fortress Maximus," Rodimus said pretending like he had no idea who caused the breakout. "And now that Autobot is helping me catch those Decepticons," Ultra Magnus finished.

"Right then, that sorts everything out," Sideswipe said as he sped up. "According to my calculations," Perceptor started to say, "We should catch those Decepticon's in a couple nanocycles (minutes). That is, as long as there's no more distractions or surprises."

"Come on Breakdown," Drag Strip whispered as he crouched down on the balcony, "You can't keep up, can you. Wait, don't answer, I know you can't," Drag Strip boasted as he pulled two small blasters from holsters on his hips.

"I don't know about this Drag," Breakdown whispered nervously, "What if those Autobot's see us? They could kill us, oh Primus, They're going to kill us aren't they?" Breakdown said nervously. Drag Strip sighed, "Can't be any worse than what the boss will do to us if we fail," he explained, "Plus this is an ambush, they're not supposed to see us." "I guess you're right," Breakdown said as he dislodged a blaster from its holding position on his back.

He then pushed a button on his head that enhanced his vision. He saw Dead End and Wildrider heading straight for them. "Well, I guess It's now or never," Breakdown said as he primed his blaster. "Whoever kills the most Autobot's wins!" Drag Strip said as he leapt from the balcony and transformed into his racecar mode. "I though it was supposed to be an ambush," Breakdown said as too jumped from the balcony and transformed into his car mode and drove after his partner. Dead End and Wildrider caught up to him, as they past him he sped off in the opposite direction. Dead End and Wildrider made a U-turn and chased after him.

"What was that idiot thinking driving toward them alone?" Dead End asked Breakdown when he caught up his fellow Stunticon. "I don't know," Breakdown tried to justify his partner's actions, "Perhaps this is his idea of an ambush?" "I like ambushes are going to be like this in the future," Wildrider said as he swerved into a creature and hit them for fun, "then I suddenly like them a lot more."

"We should be closing in on them," Wheeljack said as a couple dots blipped onto his radar. "Whoa, we're coming up on them faster than I had anticipated," Perceptor said baffled as to why his predictions were off.

"That's because your calculations probably didn't include that they would drive toward us!" Sunstreaker said as he made a hard left to avoid crashing with Drag Strip. "Hey that one looked like you," Sideswipe said as Drag Strip past him. "See," Rodimus pointed out, "I told you that you looked like someone else Sunstreaker."

"Well," Sunstreaker said as he transformed, "He nearly ruined my paintjob and almost smashed my lovely front hood," he said as he cracked his knuckles. "I take pity on that Decepticon's spark," Sideswipe said as he kept driving forward with the other Autobots.

Drag Strip made a quick U-turn and came speeding toward Sunstreaker, who let out a "Yee-haw!" as he leapt onto the Decepticon. "I've tried jet-judo; now how about some Decepti-kwon-do!" Sunstreaker pulled out a blaster and proceeded to try and shoot Drag Stip. He missed a shot, and then another before Drag Strip suddenly stopped.

Sunstreaker flew through the air and he crashed into a table. Drag Strip sped off while Sunstreaker staggered to his feet. "Good thing the table was empty, "He said as he inspected himself. "And not a scratch anywhere-" he started before gasping. There was a small dent on his left arm. "Okay Stunticon, you're paying my repair fees," Sunstreaker said with a tone of vengeance as he transformed and raced after Drag Strip.

"Dead End, this is Motormaster come in Dead End," Motormaster ordered over the radio. There was a slight pause before Dead End answered. "Yeah boss, this is Dead End," came a very unenthusiastic reply from Dead End.

"Dead End, gather the others and converge on my position, we'll hold the line against the Autobot's together," Motormaster ordered as he drove toward the other Stunticons. He ran over anything that got in his way as he sped down the hall. "You got it," Dead End said; "Dead End over and out."

"Behind you Magnus!" Rodimus yelled as Drag Strip nearly rammed into Ultra Magnus. Perceptor took out his short range blaster and pulled the trigger. Multiple beams of energy flew from the blaster to Drag Strip. "Nice aiming," Drag Strip said as he dodged the blaster shots from Perceptor. Drag Strip sped up and left a cloud of dust behind him.

Drag Strip caught up with the other Stunticons. "Good, now that you're here we need to regroup with Motormaster," Dead End said as he switched to reverse and then made a backwards U-turn. He then switched to forward and drove toward Motormaster. Breakdown did the same, and Drag Strip just sped up.

Wildrider however, transformed into his robot mode he took out his blaster and shot the balcony supports to his left. The Balcony started to collapse over a vendor's stall. Perceptor leapt from Ultra Magnus's trailer and held the balcony while the vendor exited the stall.

Perceptor felt his strength failing, he couldn't hold the balcony. Suddenly, he wasn't; Ultra Magnus had transformed and was holding it for Perceptor. Perceptor got out of the way and Ultra Magnus set the balcony down gently. "Thanks," Perceptor said with a thumb up. Ultra Magnus transformed and Perceptor climbed aboard.

Sideswipe, Wheeljack, and Rodimus were still in hot pursuit of the Stunticons. Wildrider had transformed and was already on the move again. However, the Stunticons were to fast for the Autobots and eventually they were far ahead of the Autobots. "Weird, they've stopped," Wheeljack said as the dots on his radar stopped.

As soon as he said that though, a barrage of laser blasts flew toward the Autobots. The Stunticons had transformed and were shooting everything they had at the Autobots. The vendors all exited their stalls and fled. The Autobots transformed and ran for cover. Sideswipe flipped over a table and the proceeded to fire missiles from his shoulder mounted launcher.

Soon, Wheeljack and Rodimus had also found cover and were firing back at the Stunticons. Breakdown was hit in the arm and he yelped in pain as Ultra Magnus and Perceptor arrived. Perceptor jumped out of Ultra Magnus's trailer and ran for cover along side Wheeljack. Ultra Magnus launched four rockets at the Stunticons who shielded themselves before going back to their shooting.

Sunstreaker then joined Sideswipe and he began blasting the Stunticons. "Boss, we're out-gunned, what are we going to do?" Breakdown said as he stopped firing to reload. I can think of only one thing to do," Motormaster said. "Stunticons, combine into Menasor!"

"Aw scrap," Rodimus said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We may want to run now," Rodimus said rhetorically. "For once Rodimus," Ultra Magnus started, "I think I agree with you. Autobots transform and spread out!"

"That's right Autobots, run while you can!" Drag Strip taunted as the Autobots split off. "Shut up and let's go," Motormaster commanded. Wildrider and Breakdown transformed into their car modes and revved their engines. Their tires squealed as the two Stunticons drove forward, they made a U-turn only to transform back into their robot modes. The jumped and landed as the bottoms of legs. Motormaster climbed onto Wildrider and stood on the two leg bottoms. His legs extended and joined with the other Stunticons to form two full legs. Motormaster's head disappeared while panels on his chest flipped open to form a torso plate.

As this happened, Drag Strip transformed and drove forward until he was about to run into a wall, before he could hit the wall though, he transformed and used the wall as a springboard to flip onto the right side of Motormaster. A port appeared from his torso and Drag Strip formed an arm. "Show off," Dead End said as he jumped up and grabbed a hold of Motormaster, and soon Dead End had formed an arm on the left side of the titanic mass of metal. A head unfurled from what had been Motormaster's back. The head landed in between two shoulders.

With the combination sequence complete, the titan's eyes lit up a bright red. "Menasor destroy Autobots," the titan grumbled as it watched the Autobots driving away. "No one escapes Menasor, NO ONE!" Menasor bellowed as he started to run toward the retreating Autobots.

"Floor it Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker said as he sped up. "Don't worry bro," Sideswipe said as he too sped up, "I'm right there with you." "What, you two never seen a combiner before?" Wheeljack said as he chuckled. "Cut it, I'm thinking of a plan," Ultra Magnus said.

"Wait you didn't have a plan in case they did this. That's what makes them so deadly!" Rodimus yelled. "Well, it's also there absolutely crazy nature and overall unpredictability in battle." Perceptor said matter-of-factly. "Well that, and the fact they form a giant murder-death-bot of destruction!" Rodimus continued on his point. "I like the title," Menasor said as he caught up with the retreating Autobots. "I didn't want to do this, but," Ultra Magnus trailed off.

"Well then do it!" Sideswipe said as he dodged a blast from Menasor's gun, which he had formed from the blasters of the individual Stunticons. Ultra Magnus sighed as he turned on his radio. "Star Saber this is Ultra Magnus, come in Star Saber," Ultra Magnus said. Static came through the radio before a voice finally answered Ultra Magnus's call. "This is Star Saber on the _A.T.S. Jaberin_ , speak," the voice said in an authoritative tone.

"Star Saber this is recon team three, we have located the enemy and are in need of assistance," Ultra Magnus said sternly as he now dodged shots from Menasor's gun. "I will arrive shortly," Star Saber said, "I am tracking your position now." Star Saber said as he pushed a button on a console in front of him. A radar appeared on a screen to the left of Star Saber and a bunch of Autobot signals 'blipped' onto the radar. Star Saber leapt from where he had been standing and he slid into the pilot's seat. He grabbed the controls and started the transport.

"You know, they're a lot harder to hit when they move that fast," Drag Strip said to the other Stunticons internally. "Be quiet," Wildrider responded, "You only have to grab them, me and Breakdown have to keep pace with them." "Breakdown and I," Dead End corrected Wildrider. "Quiet all of you, let's just focus on catching them and we can quarrel with each other later," Motormaster snapped at the two.

"Ultra Magnus, do you store your blaster in your trailer?" Perceptor inquired. "What? Why do you need to know Perceptor?" Ultra Magnus responded. "Oh just answer his question," Rodimus moaned. "Yes, I store it in my trailer when I transform." Ultra Magnus said, still baffled.

"Thank you, Perceptor said as he looked around the trailer. He spotted the blaster, and though he was very cramped, Perceptor dislodged the blaster. "I still don't see why you would need my blaster," Ultra Magnus said as Perceptor leaned out the side of Magnus's trailer. He managed to get his upper body out of the side, still holding the blaster. Perceptor aimed and started to shoot at Menasor.

"Hmm, you'll need more than that to stop him, or even slow him down at that." Wheeljack said as two blasters morphed from his car's sides. The blasters rotated around to face Menasor. Little rockets fired from the blasters. Menasor laughed at the rockets, "If that's your idea of more firepower Autobot, then I hate to disappoint you, but it's not even close to enough to stop me," Menasor cackled. "Hehehe, I would hope it is, I mean those were about four thousand tecatons (pounds) worth of explosives. The rockets, which were stuck to Menasor's chest plate, beeped and emitted a red light before exploding.

"What do you do in your laboratory?" Sideswipe said appalled and intrigued. "Clearly you don't make good enough explosives," Rodimus said as Menasor wiped the smoke away from his face with his hand. "Ouch, that tickled a bit," Menasor said sarcastically. "I think I'll destroy you first!" With that, Wheeljack sped up. "Hey Primus, I don't know if you can hear me. But if you're up there, then I could- I mean WE, could use some help. Like right now" Wheeljack said.

"No need, Star Saber is here," Ultra Magnus said as the _A.T.S. Jaberin_ landed in front of the Autobot's. "Rodimus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, keep Menasor occupied while Star Saber and I form a plan," Ultra Magnus commanded. "This day just keeps getting worse and worse," Sunstreaker said. "For you maybe, but for me, this is the most fun I've had all solar-cycle (a Cybertronian year)," Sideswipe retorted.

Sideswipe put on his emergency brakes and he came to a screeching halt as Menasor past over him. "This is where the fun begins," He said transforming. He let out a "Woo-Hoo!" as his rocket pack burst to life, thrusting him into the air. He landed on Menasor's back and knocked on Menasor's head. "Hello, anyone in there?" He joked as his fist formed a pile driver. "No, there is only pain here, YOURS!" Menasor said as he grabbed Sideswipe and threw him to the floor.

"Nice one scrap-head," Sunstreaker said, "Now watch and learn how the professionals do it," He continued his mockery as Sideswipe got up and groaned. Sunstreaker motioned to Rodimus and a cable shot out from a launcher on Sunstreaker and did a couple loops on Rodimus's large car fin. The cable was secured and the two Autobots drove toward Menasor, who had stopped whiled dealing with Sideswipe. The two cars zoomed around Menasor's feet and soon the titans legs where closing together. Menasor pulled a sword from his back area and held it high in the air.

"Of course he has a giant sword," Sideswipe said to himself, "why wouldn't he have a giant sword." Menasor swung the sword between his legs and he cut the cable. Rodimus slammed on his brakes to avoid being hit by the massive sword on its way back to a readied position.

"Ultra Magnus I am very disappointed in you," Star Saber scolded, "I can't believe you would be so reckless." "With all do respect commander, it was Rodimus who alerted the Stunticons to our presence and started this chain reaction of events." Ultra Magnus said as he tried to explain his innocence to Star Saber.

"Umm, I don't mean to be rude, but I thought that it was only Ultra Magnus and Rodimus in pursuit of the Stunticons." Perceptor spoke up, "Ultra Magnus never spoke of you joining them."

"At Fortress Maximus I am the commander of prisoner re-capture operations. If a prisoner escapes, I must go catch them," Star Saber explained. "Very well," Perceptor said as he let Ultra Magnus and Star Saber formulate a plan.

"I'm out of ideas for once," Wheeljack said to his friend. "As am I," Perceptor replied as he and Wheeljack watched the three Autobots fight Menasor. "Those three won't last long," Perceptor said as he realized that the fight was going against the Autobots favor.

"This isn't easy Magnus!" Rodimus yelled as he jumped at Menasor. Menasor slapped him out of the air, who landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Time to finish this quickly," Menasor said as he pulled out his gun once again.

"Nope, not today," Sideswipe said as he launched a grenade from his shoulder launcher. The grenade landed on the gun and exploded, causing the gun to emit purple sparks of electricity.

"I don't think it's supposed to do that," Breakdown said internally. "It will be fine, Motormaster responded, "Menasor finish them!" Menasor aimed the gun at Rodimus; he pulled back on the trigger to hear a click. He pulled the trigger again. Click… Click, Click, and yet nothing flew from the guns barrel. "Bah! What have you done Autobot!?" Menasor yelled. "I have no idea," Sideswipe said quiet frankly.

Suddenly, the purple sparks turned to a hot pink and became longer and more intense. The gun spewed ammunition from its barrel, all of it flying in directions. A burst of energy flew towards Ultra Magnus, who wasn't paying attention to the battle. "Magnus look out!" Rodimus cried.

Ultra Magnus turned to see the energy flying toward him. Before he could be hit though, Star Saber Jumped in front of him and took the volley of shots. Magnus fell to the floor while Star Saber took the shots.

As Magnus looked up from the floor, he saw the body of Star Saber, lying on the floor with blaster holes in his body. Menasor's un exploded and the three Autobots continued their attempts at defeating the titan, now aided by Perceptor and Wheeljack.

Ultra Magnus went to Star Saber and held him. "Star Saber, are you-" he began. "Yes, I am fine. I am going to be alright," Star Saber replied as energon spilled from his wounds. His blue optics flickered. "I'll call for a medic and I'll get you medical attention, PERCEPTOR, WHEELJACK!" Ultra Magnus shouted. Perceptor came running, toward them. He stopped and stood there in shock for a moment. He quickly came back to his senses though and transformed into his microscope mode. He examined Star Saber's wounds.

"Ultra Magnus, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about it. His wounds are fatal," Perceptor said transforming back into his robot form and kneeling next to Ultra Magnus. "Rejoin the battle Perceptor," Star Saber ordered to Perceptor, who obeyed and went back to the fight.

"Ultra Magnus, you were a good officer, pupil, and friend to me. As such I want to-" Star Saber began before chocking up some energon. "Save your strength commander." Ultra Magnus said. He gripped Star Saber's hand in reassurance, not for Star Saber, but rather for himself.

"Please, spare me the heroics Magnus. I am dying, and if not that, then I am already dead. There is no stopping the hand of death once it is cast. Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, I want you to take this," with a shaky hand Star Saber reached behind him and unsheathed a sword from its scabbard.

"Your saber blade, no I can't take that. I could never bring it the honor you brought it," Ultra Magnus said. "I thought I asked you to spare me the heroics Magnus," Star Saber said as his optics flickered yet again. They flickered quicker before shining a bright blue and then fading out to a dull grey. "It's Ultra Magnus," Ultra Magnus said as Star Saber's hand went limp.

And with that, Star Saber, was dead


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Menasor's fist slammed into the ground right in front of Wheeljack. "Um, Magnus," Wheeljack began, "He's going to be another cycle," Rodimus responded as he jumped on Menasor's arm. "No Rodimus," Ultra Magnus said as while picking up Star Saber's saber blade.

Ultra Magnus faced Menasor, "I'm fine. We must deal with Menasor, any ideas?" he asked as he sheathed the blade. "Well," Perceptor said as he unleashed a volley of shots from his gun, "We could try to focus the combination locks. If we managed to damage the locks, then Menasor would be forced to disengage into the base five Stunticons." Perceptor explained.

"Or we could just hit him till he falls down," Sideswipe said as his fists formed into pile drivers. "Yeah, brilliant idea," Sunstreaker said as he watched his brother run at the giant. Sideswipe ran forward and punched Menasor's leg leaving a dent in it.

Breakdown screamed internally as Sideswipes punch connected. "Someone, kill that piece of scrap," Breakdown said as he writhed in agony. "If I must do everything," Dead End said as Menasor's arm flew downward towards Sideswipe; who was unaware of the punch coming toward him.

"Look out Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker yelled as Sideswipe was about to be crushed. Sideswipe threw up his arms to cover himself. He closed his optics and waited to be terminated, he waited a second; and then another.

He opened his optics. He was alive, but how. "Go now," Ultra Magnus said as he held the giants fist above Sideswipe and himself. "Thanks Magnus, I owe you one," Sideswipe said as he scrambled away.

"My name is not Magnus," Ultra Magnus said as he let go of Menasor's arm and rolled forwards; unsheathing the saber blade and stabbing Menasor in the leg. "It's Ultra Magnus, understood?" he said as he pulled the blade out of Menasor's leg.

Menasor roared in agony as he grasped his leg. "I'll kill you for that!" Menasor yelled at Ultra Magnus, who backed away to the rest of the Autobots. "Is there any stopping that thing?" Rodimus asked. His answer came suddenly as a missile flew at Menasor and hit his shoulder. It exploded and Menasor flinched a little.

"Where did that come from?" Wheeljack wondered as another missile flew toward the giant, and hit his arm. "That would be me," Jetfire said as he shot another missile. This time, the missile hit Menasor's face. Jetfire transformed into his robot mode and he stood along side his fellow Autobots.

Hotspot, Cosmos, and Hound arrived a few moments later. "Did we miss the fun?" Hound asked as he transformed and looked at the giant, who was on his knee. "I hope so," Rodimus replied.

"Motormaster, we can't do this anymore. To many Autobots," Drag Strip said. "I agree," Wildrider chimed in, "We can't take the pain anymore." "Then don't," Motormaster ordered. "Initiate code 34."

"But Motormaster," Breakdown said drowsily. "No!" Motormaster barked, "No more buts, or complaining. If I hear one more of you complain, then I will have Menasor rip you off and beat the Autobots with his own appendage!" "Sir, you need to relax." Dead End said. "Really?" Motormaster responded sarcastically. "Yes sir, you must see from our point of view here." Dead End began to explain.

"What do you think is happening?" Sideswipe asked. "I can only guess the components of Menasor are having a reasonable conversation as to Menasor's next course of action," Perceptor inquired. However, neither he nor the Autobots expected what came next.

Menasor grumbled, and then yelled as he ripped off his left arm and swung it at the Autobots, who dived out of the way. Unfortunately, Cosmos was too slow, and he was soon flattened under the weight of Dead End.

"What was it you called it, a reasonable conversation?" Rodimus asked Perceptor. "Perhaps my calculations were off by a mark," Perceptor said. "Enough chat!" Hotspot said taking command. "Hound, you and I will help Cosmos. Perceptor and Wheeljack will give Cosmos medical attention. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jetfire, you will keep Menasor's attention. Me and Hound will join you in a moment, **move**!" Hotspot said and the Autobot's scrambled to work.

"Umm, forget something mister…" Rodimus said, "Mister… what's your name?" he asked Hotspot. "If you're Autobot's then help Jetfire, otherwise, stand aside," Hotspot said as he and Hound rushed to Cosmos' aid. "You heard him Magnus, let's go," Rodimus said as he pulled out his blaster and rushed to join the fight.

"It's Ultra Magnus," Ultra Magnus said as he unholstered his own blaster; "Why does everyone forget the Ultra part?" he quietly wondered aloud as he raced to help the fight.

"Cosmos, can you hear me?" Hound asked Cosmos. Cosmos had been lucky enough to evade most of the blow, but his legs were caught under Dead End. "Uh," Cosmos' optics opened. "What happened? Oh hi Hound," Cosmos said regaining his usually happy personality.

"Cosmos are you alright?" Hound asked the little Autobot. Cosmos tried to sit up, but Hotspot held him down. Cosmos turned his head side to side and then answered Hound's question. "Yeah I'm fine," Cosmos said. "You call being crushed fine?" Perceptor asked in astonishment. "Eh, I've seen worse," Wheeljack said.

"Why yes I'm quiet sure," Cosmos said. Hound chuckled, "Stay still little buddy," Hound told Cosmos, who replied with an "okay." Hotspot and Hound grabbed the two ends of what was an arm, "You ready?" Hotspot asked. "Hound nodded, "On the count of three, we lift," Hotspot told Hound; "One, two, three!"

On three the Autobots lifted Dead End off of Cosmos. "Oh my," Perceptor said as he looked at the damage. It wasn't irreversible, but it certainly looked like it hurt, a lot.

"Wheeljack, we may want to take him back to the lab where we can work properly on his repairs," Perceptor said as he transformed into a microscope and examined Cosmos' wounds.

"What?!" Wheeljack said flabbergasted. "There's nothing wrong with a little field work he said as he nudged Perceptor with his shoulder. "Duck!" Hound yelled as Sideswipe came flying towards Wheeljack, Cosmos, and Perceptor. Sideswipe flipped and sprung off the way, activating his jetpack and launching back towards Menasor while letting out a "Woo-Hoo!"

"I see your point," Wheeljack agreed as Perceptor transformed back into a robot. "I'll escort you two back to the Navigator, Hound said as he transformed. "Perceptor, you ride with Wheeljack, I'll take Cosmos," He said as Wheeljack transformed and Perceptor transformed, this time though, he shrunk and landed inside of Wheeljack's open window.

Hotspot set Cosmos in Hound's passenger seat. "I'm off to help the Autobots, stay safe and keep us in touch if something happens," Hotspot said as he removed two blasters from his back. "See you later Hotspot," Hound said as he and Wheeljack sped towards the navigator. "Now for business," Hotspot said as he activated the two blasters.

"Ugh, scrap. Breakdown, have you initiated code 34 yet?" Motormaster asked. "No sir," Breakdown replied, "But I really don't think it's a good idea." "Well, I don't really care what you think, **Do IT**!" Motormaster commanded. "Yes sir," Breakdown said nervously as he went to work initiating code 34.

The Autobot's blasters all screamed together as they fired at Menasor. Ultra Magnus unsheathed the saber blade. "Do you even know how to use that?" Rodimus asked as Ultra Magnus stepped forward. "You would be surprised how much you don't know about me," Ultra Magnus replied.

He leaped into the air toward Menasor who was using his remaining arm to block the blaster fire. Ultra Magnus readied the blade and sliced down at the arm. Ultra Magnus landed and half of Menasor's arm fell behind him with a thud. Ultra Magnus then Jumped at Menasor's head. Menasor dodged the attack, but Ultra Magnus swung still. He landed and watched one of Menasor's horns fall to the ground.

"Surrender Menasor," Ultra Magnus ordered the giant. The Autobot's held their fire but kept their blasters aimed at Menasor. Menasor tilted his head back, he was broken, damaged and had no more arms, and yet he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? We have you beat," Rodimus said. "That's what you would like to think Autobot." Menasor said in a condescending tone. "You see, you only know half of this story." Menasor said. "Allow me to explain," Menasor said before Rodimus interrupted, "Oh please do."

"You see, when you so graciously freed the Stunticons from Fortress Maximus, they stole an Autobot Shuttle and blasted away from Cybertron. We were only going to fly above the planet's atmosphere and then come arrive back at Kaon. That was Before Fortress Maximus transformed from city to battle station mode and absolutely pounded our ship. Our shield was fried and we wouldn't be able to repel an Autobot attack if you tried to chase us. Breakdown had the idea to come here and get some new proton cells for the shields. We landed here and got plenty of those cells, enough to help fuel the Decepticon war fleet for an attack or two.

We carried the Proton cells and were about to leave when our radar picked up two incoming Autobot ships. We went back and waited to ambush you Autobots. However, we weren't expecting that you bot's had come in through different entrances. So that's about it," Menasor said as he finished his story.

"I still don't get what's so funny," Sunstreaker said. "Oh right," Menasor grinned evilly. Wildrider had set a bomb to go off in the ship, igniting the ships fuel and blowing all the proton cells. And I just had Breakdown start the countdown, and I told the story to stall for time." Menasor cackled an insane laugh. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" He said before collapsing.

Ultra Magnus went up to Menasor and flipped up a monitor on his arm. A light green line blipped up and down, the fattened out. "Dead, spark signature has been extinguished," Ultra Magnus proclaimed. We still have a bomb situation to deal with," Hotspot said. "We're too far away from the docking bay, what are we going to do?" Rodimus asked.

Hotspot activated his communications device. "Perceptor, this is Hotspot, I need you to do something for me," Hotspot started to say with urgency. Jetfire turned on his communication device too, "No you don't Perceptor, keep on going."

"Jetfire are you mad?!" Ultra Magnus yelled as the Autobots circled around Jetfire. "Explain yourself Jetfire," Hotspot commanded, "Explain yourself NOW!" "Very well," Jetfire said. "As you know when I went to go get help I was gone for a very long time, that's because when we had first landed, I had found the Autobot ship and the bomb rigged to it. I went back to the Navigator and asked Warpath for his help with it. We went back to the ship, and Warpath disabled it. So I came back and then we met Rodimus and Ultra Magnus. So when I went to get help, I replaced the shields battery in case we needed to make a quick escape. After that I told Hotspot, Hound, and Cosmos that we were in trouble and all of us went to help."

The circle of Autobots disbanded and various bots' apologized. "You people forget I'm a warrior and a scientist," Jetfire said. "I prefer the latter but, I do what I must."

"Well, I'm sorry for my outburst. It was certainly uncalled for," Hotspot apologized. "Now then that brings me to my original question, who are you two?" Hotspot said pointing at Ultra Magnus and Rodimus.

"Well I am Rodimus and this is Ultra Magnus," Rodimus explained. "We are with the Autobot police force and were tracking down the Stunticons after Magnus let them loose from Fortress Maximus. Being his superior I had to come along to make sure he didn't mess up anymore." Rodimus said as he stood tall and proud. "He's half right Rodimus," Ultra Magnus said, causing Rodimus to slouch and loose his sense of pride.

"He's right that we are with the Autobot Police, and we were chasing the Stunticons after Rodimus had accidently let them loose from Fortress Maximus. My friend and teacher, Star Saber came along and unfortunately, before you arrived, he perished in the battle." Magnus finished his corrections. "And he is not my superior," Ultra Magnus added.

"Very well," Hotspot said, I am Hotspot, and I would introduce my troops, but it appears they have already introduced themselves to you," Hotspot said as he shook hands with Ultra Magnus.

"Yeah we did," Sideswipe said as he and Rodimus started to converse with one another. "You've got one too?" Ultra Magnus asked. "I've got two," Hotspot said regretfully. "It has been a pleasure to work and fight along side you, but if it is time to part ways, then goodbye."

Ultra Magnus looked at his shuttle that Star Saber had flow in to come help the Autobots. "Very well," Ultra Magnus said as he waved goodbye. Rodimus bounded to his side. "You know, we could just go with them and say we were never here," Rodimus said. "No Rodimus, we must get back to Fortress Maximus.

As the two neared their ship it exploded, knocking Rodimus to the floor. "Well that just happened," Rodimus said as he got up from the ground. "How do you always get your way?" Ultra Magnus sarcastically asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alrighty then," Rodimus said with a shrug. Hotspot transformed into his fire truck mode and he drove forward towards the wreck of the _A.T.S. Jaberin_. As he neared the flaming wreck he activated his duel hydro-cannons. Streams of water burst forth the hydro-cannons barrels and washed over the flames.

Ultra Magnus rushed towards the wreck. "Magnus stop!" Rodimus yelled after him. Ultra Magnus slowed his pace as he neared the wreck. "I need to go in after him," Rodimus thought aloud. "No," Hotspot replied. "He'll be fine, and this fire will be out in a moment," He explained as he hoped that Ultra Magnus would be alright.

A few moments passed before Ultra Magnus reemerged. In his arms he held the body of Star Saber. Ultra Magnus walked past Rodimus. "Let's go Rodimus," he said. Rodimus nodded in agreement and walked alongside Ultra Magnus. Hotspot finished putting out the inferno and transformed.

"Who's that? Are they injured? Do they need medical attention?" Hotspot asked when he noticed the body of Star Saber in Ultra Magnus's arms. Ultra Magnus remained silent. "That's Star Saber. He's Magnus's mentor and his closest friend," Rodimus explained.

"For once you're one hundred percent correct," Ultra Magnus said as he continued walking forward. Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, and Hotspot rejoined the other Autobots. "Lead the way," Rodimus said as he motioned in the direction of the shuttle docks.

 **Back aboard The Navigator; In the onboard lab**

"First Aid open the door," Wheeljack said after pounding on the lab door. First Aid opened the door and gasped. "Dear Primus, what happened?" First Aid stepped aside as Wheeljack and Perceptor brought Cosmos inside.

"Oh hi there First Aid, sorry for the intrusion," Cosmos said as Wheeljack and Perceptor laid Cosmos on the lab table. "Cosmos don't strain yourself," Perceptor said as he turned around and reached into a cabinet. He pulled a couple of tools out of the cabinet and he turned to First Aid, "Can you get some of the metal plates from the cargo bay next door," Perceptor asked as he shifted his focus reconnecting circuits in Cosmos's leg.

First Aid sprinted out of the lab. He turned and went to the cargo bay door. He punched in the door code and waited for the door to open. Nothing happened. First Aid punched the numbers into the code pad again. Yet again nothing happened.

"Wheeljack!" First Aid called out, "We fixed the door right?" Wheeljack poked his head out of the door. "Yes First Aid, remember about not blowing yourself up," Wheeljack said before returning to his work. First Aid sighed as he pushed the buttons on the pad. Instead of waiting though, he pushed the automatic door open.

The door opened halfway, just enough for First Aid to fit through. He squeezed through and turned on the lights. As the room flooded with light, First Aid thought he saw something in the corner of the room. He disregarded it and paid little attention to it as he went about his business. He moved to a section with supplies for troop repair. He found a few suitable plates of metal and made his way back out. First Aid flipped of the lights and closed the door behind him.

First Aid brought the plates into the lab. "Perceptor, where do me to put these plates?" First Aid asked. Perceptor, without looking up from Cosmos's legs, pointed to a spot beside the lab table. First Aid set the plates by the table and stepped back. Wheeljack motioned to First Aid, and First Aid walked over to him.

"First Aid, why did you ask about the door?" Wheeljack whispered to First Aid as he picked up a tool and started to disconnect broken wires. "What? The door, what are you talking about?" First Aid said baffled. A wire sparked and Wheeljack flinched back. He then turned to First Aid, "When you walked out the room, you asked if we had fixed the door. Why did you ask?" Wheeljack asked.

"Hm, weird," First Aid said as he tried to remember when he had asked this. "What, what's weird?" Wheeljack said as he tried to focus on Cosmos. "I don't remember asking that. In fact, I don't even remember opening the door, or getting those metal plates," First Aid said.

Wheeljack stopped working and gripped First Aid's shoulder. "You had better not be joking," Wheeljack warned. "I swear on my own spark, I don't remember," First Aid said as he put his hands up in defense.

"Wheeljack, why have you stopped repairing Cosmos?" Perceptor asked still without looking up. "Oh, that's easy," Cosmos said as he started to sit up. "They're talking about the door to the cargo hold," he continued. Perceptor shoved Cosmos back onto his back with one hand.

Perceptor looked at Wheeljack and First Aid. "Do I want to know why we are talking about a door?" Perceptor asked annoyed. Hound walked in the door and stood at the lab entrance. "Ah Hound, what can I do ya' for?" Wheeljack said trying to act natural. Hound stared in confusion at Wheeljack's hand on First Aid's shoulder. Hound snapped out of his confusion and turned to face Perceptor. "Um, I have a message for Perceptor," Hound told the scientist. "Can it wait?" Perceptor asked Hound; "No, not really," Hound replied to Perceptor's dismay.

Perceptor sighed, and he took a moment before replying. "What is the message?" Perceptor asked Hound. Hound replied, "Hotspot wants to meet you on the bridge to talk about something that he only described as important," Hound replied while making air quotes when he said 'important'.

Perceptor walked out of the room, sighed, then he turned and adopted his more calm and collective face. Perceptor turned to the left and walked toward the bridge.

"Why is he here?" Perceptor asked Hotspot as Rodimus walked through the bridge's door. "What, you weren't gonna miss me?" Rodimus said sarcastically. Ultra Magnus slapped Rodimus over the head as he walked in.

"We're sorry Perceptor. We were going to leave aboard the _Jaberin_ ," Ultra Magnus said as he sat Star Saber's body in a chair. "However, the _Jaberin_ , exploded. So I guess we are flying with your crew," Ultra Magnus explained. Perceptor leaned his chin on his palms; "I'll skip the obvious questions, they aren't important to me right now. What's important is that we get what needs to be done, done," Perceptor said as he straitened up. "I have things to do, so what needs to be done?" Perceptor asked.

Hotspot spoke up, "I want to make myself and Ultra Magnus the captains of The Navigator," Hotspot said. "Very well," Perceptor said as he walked toward the door. He stopped and turned around. "What does that make me and Rodimus?" Perceptor asked as he looked back at Hotspot. "I guess Rodimus is just a crew member and you can be our chief scientist and medical officer," Ultra Magnus replied with a shrug.

"Very well," Perceptor said. "Hotspot, I trust you'll be in charge of giving them a tour of the ship." Perceptor walked into the crew rest before Hotspot could answer. "Is he always like that?" Rodimus asked, "Only when he's annoyed or on low energy," Sunstreaker replied.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked over to the ship controls. Sunstreaker sat down in his chair, but Sideswipe remained standing. "Hotspot, why is there a corpse in my seat?" Sideswipe asked amazed and very confused. Ultra Magnus picked up Star Saber's body. "Sorry, Sunstreaker," Ultra Magnus replied. "That's not my name, but good guess," Sideswipe said as he wiped his seat. "Who's Sunstreaker than?" Ultra Magnus asked. Sunstreaker raised his hand. "Name's Sideswipe. Please remember it this time shoulders," Sideswipe said as he motioned to Ultra Magnus's tall shoulders.

Rodimus laughed, "Shoulders!? Why didn't I think of that one before?" Rodimus said as he laughed. "Right then, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, lets lift off," Hotspot ordered. "Hey, we're co-captains. We should both have to approve commands," Ultra Magnus said as the Autobot twins started the sequences to leave the junction. Hotspot smirked under his faceplate. "I invoke expose-facto," he explained. "Shoulders," Hotspot mumbled under his breath before chuckling for a second. Ultra Magnus rolled his optics, "Onward then!" he ordered and The Navigator shot off into space.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Um, Shockwave, isn't that an Autobot transport?" Octane asked as he stared out of Astrotrain's window at the ruined space junction. Shockwave walked over to the window and looked out. He examined the battle marks and thought for a second. "It would appear that a battle has taken place here. The Autobot craft we search for is gone, so the Autobots live still," Shockwave explained.

"Are you sure that you don't want to take a look and see if there's any more Autobots in that place?" Thrust asked, "After the attack on Iacon, I could go for some revenge."

"Negative, it is illogical for any Autobots to still reside within that junction. We will waste no more time here," Shockwave said dismissively. Soundwave sat in the corner watching the crew and Shockwave. Shockwave looked at Soundwave, and Soundwave looked at him.

"Forward Astrotrain!" Shockwave commanded. Astrotrain's thrusters exploded with energy as Astrotrain sped up past the junction. Shockwave went to take a seat in the cockpit. Soundwave's chest lit up a bright blue, drawing Shockwave's attention.

"Soundwave, what is that?" Shockwave asked perplexed. "It is a prototype scanner, meant to monitor multi-universal rifts within space, time, and the universe," Soundwave said in monotone. "Interesting," Shockwave said as he examined the crew and ship. "Now the more important question, what is it doing?" Shockwave asked as he fixed his gaze upon Soundwave.

Soundwave stood up. "The scanner is warning that an oddity is approaching, and it is causing a rift to open between our universe and another," Soundwave said. The Decepticon's aboard Astrotrain all grabbed their weapons and armed them.

"Hold your fire until we now if something is coming through or not," Shockwave instructed. However, a small red ball of energy materialized behind Shockwave. Shockwave turned to face the ball. The orb grew steadily and eventually grew as big as Shockwave himself.

There was a great white flash, blinding all of the Decepticons. As the Decepticon's vision returned, there came a voice. "… Universe correct, time frame perfect, Location…" the voice trailed off as the Decepticon's vision fully returned.

In the place of the ball of energy stood a blue and silver seeker, his paint job and the state of his body looked like he had just called Megatron 'bucket head'. There was a chip on one of his wings, and the cockpit that formed his chest, had a crack in it. "What in the name of Cybertron is this!?" Shockwave said in a raised voice. "Relax 'Wave'," the stranger said with a sly smirk. "It's me, Thundercracker. Not your Thundercracker though, but rather a Thundercracker from an alternate universe," the stranger said.

Soundwave lowered his weapon and stepped forward. "My scans indicate he is not lying," Soundwave said; "In fact the only difference is that he is missing an optic". Thundercracker only had his right eye, and a patch of metal bolted over the left one.

Ramjet spoke up as he was very bewildered and confused, "How did you get here? Why did you come here? Is there a reason for you being here?" Ramjet asked all at once. "Relax Ramjet, I was sent by my universe's Megatron to enact some business in this universe," Thundercracker explained casually. He walked over to a seat on the wall and sat down with his arms behind his head.

"May I inquire as to the nature of you business?" Shockwave asked quizzically. "Yes you may," Thundercracker said as he straightened his posture; "I was waiting for you to ask that," he said with a grin. Thundercracker sighed, "Where to begin. Hm, lets just go from the beginning," he then decided to himself.

"In my universe, the war never started. Rather, Megatron broke into the counsel chamber, and killed the council. Eventually, he killed the Senate, council of elders and he enacted a total take over of Cybertron. With Straxus as his second in command, the two made many scientific break-throughs, in the name of the Decepticon cause of course," Thundercracker explained.

"Wait, what cause?" Blitzwing asked; "Without a war there is no cause." "The cause refers to the total control of the universe under Decepticon control of course," Shockwave answered; "You may proceed Thundercracker."

"Right then," Thundercracker said; "Where was I, hm, ah yes the cause. Any way, one of those break- throughs was multi-universal-travel, or MUT. The Deceptions were going to create a universe where every Decepticon could come and enjoy themselves, a paradise. However, there is a resistance led by the Autobot Emirate Xaaron. He had one of his operatives, Brainstorm, steal the blueprints for the device that would allow for the use of MUT. I led an attack on the resistance headquarters in order to destroy the devices, but me and my troops were to late. A couple of Autobots managed to escape through the device, and now they're here in your universe. If my intel is correct, they are here to gather reinforcements and go back to our universe in an attempt to liberate themselves. And apparently this ship is tailing the Autobot vessel that will house the resistance fighters."

Thundercracker sat back down. "Now if all that exposition is out of the way then we can carry on with this merry little adventure, just like you said yourself Shockwave, forward Astrotrain!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

Perceptor walked into the crew rest. He looked around, there was only one other Autobot in the room; Beachcomber. Perceptor looked at Beachcomber, and Beachcomber looked at him. "Hey Perceptor, you look stressed," Beachcomber stated as the scientist walked in drowsily.

"That is because I'm **very** stressed," Perceptor said as he walked over to the recharging slabs. "Wake me up if Wheeljack needs me, or when I'm fully charged," Perceptor said as he plugged himself into a recharging slab. "Whatever you say buddy," Beachcomber said. Perceptor closed his optics and started his shut down sequence. Perceptor's sensors shut off, and he was surrounded in darkness and silence.

Perceptor opened his optics. The room was completely filled with black; except for a red blinking emergency light. Perceptor sat up and turned on the 'night vision' mode for his optics. " _Hello Perceptor_ ," came a ghostly voice from the darkness.

"Who's there? Beachcomber, Sideswipe, Rodimus; is that you?" Perceptor asked as he stood up and looked all around the room. " _No Perceptor. I'm not someone you know, well, not yet_ ," the disembodied voice hissed. Perceptor faced the door, which was open slightly.

Perceptor poked his head into the main hallway. He looked from left to right to make sure it was clear. The hall was dark like the crew rest. Perceptor mustered up some courage and stepped into the hall. He noticed a blue light glowing from the bridge to Perceptor's right. Perceptor drew his blaster and made his way to the bridge.

" _Ooh, that's a scary place Perceptor, are you sure you want to go in there?_ " the voice said. Perceptor hesitated at the door. He wanted to indulge in the mystery of what was on the other side of the door, but he couldn't help but be a little cautious. Perceptor straightened up and entered the bridge.

The faint blue glow was slightly stronger, and Perceptor looked for the source of the light. He looked around until he found the source of the light. The light was shining from the ships control panel. Perceptor walked over and switched off his night vision; now he could see the light was coming from a liquid substance on the control panel.

Perceptor touched the liquid with two of his fingers. A translucent blue magnifier dropped in front of Perceptor's right eye. Perceptor rubbed the liquid in his hands trying to figure out what it was.

"Energon," Perceptor mumbled to himself, "But what's it doing in here?" " _Wrong question_ ," the voice echoed in Perceptor's audio receptors, " _You should be asking_ _ **whose**_ _energon_." As if it where possessed, Sunstreaker's chair turned to face Perceptor, revealing a headless Sunstreaker. Perceptor stepped back in horror, but he bumped into something; something made of metal.

Perceptor turned to reveal a big mechanoid looking down at Perceptor. "Who… who are you?" Perceptor said as he stepped back; quivering with fear. "There now, that's the right word, who. Who am I, well that isn't important now, so I guess really it isn't the right word. Where was I? Oh yes important stuff. Anyway, what is important, is that I formally welcome you to the Night Zone," the mechanoid said.

"You're voice, you were the one talking to me in the crew rest," Perceptor thought aloud. The mechanoid disappeared and then reappeared in the pilot's chair. "Wow, I thought you would never put the pieces together. You really are as smart as people say," the mechanoid said sarcastically. "Alright, enough chatter Perceptor, here's the deal," the mechanoid said as he reappeared beside Perceptor with their arm draped over his shoulder.

"You're a very clever bot with a special little set of abilities," the mechanoid proclaimed. Perceptor observed the mechanoid in greater detail now that it was closer to him. A purple Decepticon badge flashed in Perceptor's eyes.

Perceptor shoved the mechanoid away. "Now then no need to be rude Perceptor," the mechanoid said as he walked back over to Perceptor. "How do you know my name Decepticon?" Perceptor asked as he aimed his blaster at the mechanoid. "Decepticon, what's that?" the mechanoid said a little perplexed. Suddenly a devilish grin came over the mechanoid's face and he lightly hit himself in his head. "Oh right, forgot we were in the Navigae cluster. Heh, used to being called a Destron," the mechanoid thought aloud. "What are you talking about? Navigae cluster; Destron, what are you babbling about?" Perceptor asked bewildered.

The Decepticon teleported into a chair, and he started to twiddle his thumbs. "If my memory is correct, and it should be, you're version of the Cybertrons, I mean Autobots, will figure all that stuff out in about 2 solar-cycles, but really that's not important. What is important is that you-"

"WAKE UP PERCEPTOR!" Wheeljack yelled as he shook Perceptor awake. Perceptor sat up and turned to his left. "Damnit Wheeljack," Perceptor said grumpily. Perceptor unplugged himself and he checked his energy levels. "At least I'm fully charged," Perceptor said. "Yeah, that's why I woke you," Wheeljack said. "We have work to do."

Perceptor rubbed his optics. The door opened and a flood of light came into the room, leaving the shadow of a tall figure in the doorway. Perceptor drew his blaster and yelled "Freeze!" Ultra Magnus walked into the crew rest.

"Is there a problem Perceptor?" Ultra Magnus said as he raised his hands slightly. "Ugh, no," Perceptor said as he holstered his blaster and rubbed his head. "I'll say there's a problem," Rodimus said as he walked in, "Let's start with the fact that he just pulled a gun on you," Rodimus shouted. "And you acted like it was normal! That's not normal!" Rodimus said infuriated.

"A-hem," Hotspot said as he towered behind Rodimus. "Sorry Perceptor," Rodimus said halfheartedly. "Sorry Ultra Magnus, you just… It looked like you were someone else for a moment," Perceptor said. "Hey, what happens, happens. You just have to let it happen," Beachcomber said in his laid back manner. "It's alright, at least you didn't shoot me," Ultra Magnus pointed out.

" _It was all a corruption of one of my memories, probably caused by stress,_ " Perceptor thought as he tried to rationalize his short trip to the 'Night Zone'. "Are you alright Perceptor?" Wheeljack wondered aloud as he examined Perceptor. "Yeah, are you alright? You look like you're trying to figure out the prime-paradox," Hotspot said.

"I'm… alright, just checking systems and making lists; that's all really," Perceptor lied. He stared out the crew rest window and into space. "You let me know if I can help," Hotspot replied; buying the lie. "Oh no, I'll be quite fine in a moment," Perceptor said hastily. "Come on Wheeljack, let's go fix Cosmos." Perceptor said in an attempt to escape his situation.

"Right, Cosmos's legs," Wheeljack said as his attention snapped back to reality; he had been messing with wires in one of the recharge slabs. The two scientists walked out of the room. Ultra Magnus looked after them. "Something seems odd," he pointed out. "I know. I'm not that dumb," Rodimus replied. Ultra Magnus and Hotspot met each others eyes and then at Rodimus as if to say " _Right_ ," in a really sarcastic and draw out way.

Wheeljack and Perceptor walked down the hall toward the lab. As soon as they were out of sight from everyone else Wheeljack pinned Perceptor to the wall. "Wheeljack, what is the meaning of this," Perceptor said alarmed. "What happened?" Wheeljack demanded.

"What on Cybertron do you mean?" Perceptor asked trying to hide the fact that Wheeljack obviously knew something was wrong. "You lied to Magnus and Hotspot, why?" Wheeljack said. Perceptor squirmed, but Wheeljack just pushed him harder.

"Very well, I'll tell you when we get back to the lab," Perceptor asked. "Fine, but the whole story, nothing less," Wheeljack demanded as he loosened his grip. The two made it to the lab and walked in. Perceptor locked the door and sent Cosmos into power down.

"Now that there will be no interruptions," Perceptor said as he started his retelling of the story. "Have you heard of the concept of Electro-illusions?" Perceptor asked Wheeljack. "You mean the loony idea that sometimes while powered down a Cybertronian's sensors act up causing an illusion of awareness?" Wheeljack said.

"I just experienced that," Perceptor claimed. Wheeljack laughed, "Oh you're *giggle* kidding right? You think that Electro-illusions are real?" Wheeljack said causing his to laugh. "No Wheeljack," Perceptor said as he rubbed his index and middle fingers in between his noses bridge.

"While I was in power down, I was in this place called the 'Night Zone'. It was dark, and I was on the ship, but there were no lights, and there was a Decepticon. Except he called himself a Destron, and said we were in the 'Navigae cluster'. I swear that I am not making this up," Perceptor said while Wheeljack tried to refrain from laughing.

When Wheeljack realized that Perceptor was serious he straightened up. First Aid finally moved from the chair he had been in. "I suggest, we look through Perceptor's memory banks and find the 'Electro-Illusion'," First Aid suggested.

"Hmm, it may work," Perceptor said; "let's give it a go."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Captain's- I mean, Chief Scientist's Log:** The science team of the Autobot exploration craft, The Navigator, are about an attempt to project my memories from my time in the so called 'Night Zone'. First Aid and Wheeljack will sift through my memories until they find the memories in question. They will then use a memory-projector to replay my experiences. To be honest, I have no idea if this will work or if I will even have a memory of my time inside the 'Night Zone'.

This has never been attempted before, well at least not on a memory like this one. However, if I, Perceptor, am correct in my theory, then it will work perfectly fine.

"Put that recorder down Perceptor," "I'm sorry First Aid, what else am I to do while you two wire me up to the memory projector?"

 **LOG TERMINATED**

"Nothing, we're done wiring you up," Wheeljack said as he plugged one last cable into Perceptor's head. The door to the lab opened, surprising all three Autobots. Jetfire walked into the room and re-locked the door.

"Hello thought I would finally… check in?" Jetfire said as he noticed Perceptor wired up to the projector. "Why is Perceptor… why was the door… why is Cosmos… I'm sorry what is going on?" Jetfire said as he tried to stay calm and composed.

"Forgot he had a code to get in here," Wheeljack said to Perceptor; "All of your, and my, questions should be answered here in a moment," Wheeljack said as he rapidly pressed keys on the memory projector's keypad. "Why does everyone forget that I'm a scientist?" Jetfire wondered aloud. Suddenly there was a burst of light.

"- but as I said Grapple I'm not sure if it will even- never mind I guess," Brainstorm said as he stood in the corner of the room. "Hey there guys! I just thought I would test my new teleporter that I built because I wanted to join you guys and do sciencey shenanigans in an uncharted- why is Perceptor hooked up to a memory projector?" Brainstorm babbled.

"Answers in about, now" Wheeljack said as he pressed a final button on the keypad. Perceptor suddenly became stiff. The projector turned on and the room went dark. A live feed of Perceptor's vision was projected onto the wall opposite Perceptor. Wheeljack pressed a couple of keys and the screen started to go backwards. "Perceptor said he laid down on the recharging slab approximately 5 cycles ago," First Aid told Wheeljack. Wheeljack stopped pressing the key "Then we should be seeing what he saw now,"

A first person view of Perceptor's memory of the crew rest played on the wall. "-I'm fully charged," Perceptor said as he closed his optics. "Whatever you say buddy," Beachcomber said. "Oh hey Beachcomber's on board cool," Brainstorm said. Jetfire shushed Brainstorm. The projector went blank.

The scientist's all waited for 2 cycles. "Okay, it's been two cycles since I walked in this lab and I still haven't gotten any answers," Jetfire pointed out. "Yeah this is really boring," Brainstorm chimed in. "Like REAALLLY boring."

Almost on cue the projector suddenly projected an image of a dimly lit crew rest. The only light was from a blinking red emergency light. And thus the events from within the 'Night Zone' were replayed before all five of the scientists. None of them spoke, not even Brainstorm, during the entire sequence of the events.

"WAKE UP PERCEPTOR!" Wheeljack yelled causing the Night Zone to disappear and be replaced with a correctly lit crew rest. Wheeljack pressed a button and the lab's lights turned on and the projector turned off. Life returned to Perceptor as First Aid and Wheeljack started to disconnect the cables from Perceptor.

"Well all of my questions have been answered, but now I have a dozen more," Jetfire said as he sat down. "Then I can assume the memory projector worked?" Perceptor inquired. "That was very… odd," First Aid said, very disturbed. Brainstorm walked over to First Aid and started to comfort him. "It's alright to be scared. At least it wasn't you trapped in another plane of existence with a Decepticon that can teleport.

The P.A system went online. "This _-fzzk-_ kwave telling you Auto _-fzzk-_ that we are going to be seizing _–fzzt-_ ship. Surrender or you will be termin _–fzzk-_ ," the speakers then turned off.

There was aloud knock on the door. All Autobots drew their weapons (except for First Aid). Jetfire cautiously opened the door. Ultra Magnus walked in. "Is this going to be a re-occurring thing?" Ultra Magnus asked as he put his hands up. "Sorry," Perceptor said as the Autobot's put their weapons down. "I'm going to guess that you heard the message then?" Ultra Magnus asked. Wheeljack nodded yes; "Duh," Brainstorm said rudely.

"Well then I recommend that you, Perceptor, come to the bridge with me. The rest of you stay here and stay armed, and stay put," Ultra Magnus said as he backed out of the room. Perceptor soon followed him out of the lab. The tow made their way to the bridge.

Ultra Magnus and Perceptor walked onto the bridge. Hotspot was in between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. He looked up from the flight console as he heard Ultra Magnus and Perceptor walk in. "We can indeed confirm it Magnus," Sideswipe said. "We are being followed by Decepticons."

"Damn it. And the name is Ultra Magnus," Ultra Magnus responded. "If the radar is correct, then we're being tailed by a smaller and faster ship," Sunstreaker said. Hotspot walked over to Ultra Magnus. "If that is Shockwave tailing us then we don't stand a chance against an attack," Hotspot reported. "I understand. However, I refuse to surrender to him, and if I need to die fighting him, then so be it," Ultra Magnus replied. Inspired by this, the four Autobots all began planning how to best hold off an attack.

Perceptor went to sit down in a chair. He however ended up sitting on Star Sabers dead body. " _If only you were alive, then you could defeat Shockwave_ ," Perceptor thought. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Well then that settles it," Hotspot said as he turned around. "Alright Perceptor, here's the plan," Hotspot said as he then realized Perceptor wasn't there. "Where's Perceptor?" Ultra Magnus asked. "If I knew I would say," Sunstreaker said. "However, like many things, you don't know," Sideswipe said; "Where's Star Saber?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Jetfire, do you think that we'll ever finish fixing Cosmos's legs?" Brainstorm asked. "Yes Brainstorm, I think we will," Wheeljack responded. "I didn't ask you," Brainstorm said in a snarky tone. "I think we will too, because I just finished sixing him," Jetfire said as he put down his tool and reactivated Cosmos. "Oh hey, I'm alive," Cosmos said as he hopped off the lab table. "Thanks guys!" he continued.

"MOVE!" Perceptor said as he lugged Star Saber's body onto the table. "Oh that looks painful so I'm going to leave," Cosmos said as he walked out of the room. "What in the celestial spires happened?" Brainstorm asked? "Well he was shot through the chest after Menasor's gun shot him with a burst of unstable energy," Wheeljack said. "So many more questions," Jetfire mumbled as he took to examining the body.

"The blast was enough to kill him," Perceptor explained. "However, if we could fix him before the Decepticon's boarded us, then we could have a fighting chance," Perceptor said.

"Wrong," Brainstorm said. "What am I wrong about?" Perceptor asked. "You're right that Star Saber could help us win. But he's not dead. Merely he's out of energy. You see, Star Saber was shot by an unstable amount of energy. Menasor's gun is a 'type 65; model D; calss G-78-o; Energon blaster," Brainstorm stated.

"So?" Jetfire asked. "So, the blast merely drained his energy," First Aid said as he started to piece everything together. "Bingo! The type 65 fires a variant of the standard energon ammunition. A variant designed to create a positive and negative charge within one burst of energy," Wheeljack added.

"Still not following," Jetfire stated. "So when the gun was damaged in the fight the mechanism responsible for creating the charge was damaged. So when it fired off all the blast of energy it would fire blasts with either a highly positive charge or a highly negative charge! Brainstorm you're a genius!" Perceptor said as he understood.

"Okay, now I follow. The blast punctures Star Saber, which is why there's an entry wound and spilled energon, but that doesn't kill him. Star Saber was fighting through it but the shot was draining his energy in an attempt to create a balance of positive and negative energy."

"Correct! Aren't weapon's fun?" Brainstorm said with glee. "So technically Star Saber is dead, but if we were to re-energize him he would live again," First Aid stated to make sure he understood. "Yes indeed First Aid," Perceptor said in his microscope mode as he examined the wound again. "There is still a problem though. The impact penetrated his spark chamber. Even if we re-energized him, he would only be alive for a maximum of one and a half cycles before he died from irreversible damages," Perceptor said transforming back into a robot.

"Let me guess, the spark would leak out like energon from a bullet wound?" Brainstorm asked. Everyone looked at Brainstorm in an odd way. "What, I'm a weapon's mechanic. I know mechanical, electrical, chemical, and theoretical sciences. I never bothered to take a class in Cybertronian physiology," Brainstorm explained.

"Back to what I was saying though," Wheeljack said. "We could put him on the recharging slab, but he would need more extensive care to actually fix him for good, correct?" he asked. "That is correct," Perceptor said in agreement.

"Well than help me get him to the crew rest so he can recharge him and so we can science the hell out of this glitch."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jetfire and Brainstorm both lifted Star Saber's body of the table. First Aid rushed to open the door. Jetfire and Brainstorm both walked out of the lab. "Know might be a good time to mention that I don't know where we're going," Brainstorm admitted.

"I'll lead you to the crew rest, Perceptor said as he squeezed past Jetfire and Brainstorm. He led them up the hall and into the crew rest. Beachcomber looked up from his usual spot in the room and shrugged.

Wheeljack walked in the room followed by First Aid. "Wheeljack, do you think this will work?" First Aid asked. Wheeljack responded with a sigh. "Kid, I have absolutely zero faith this will work," Wheeljack admitted as he and First Aid sat in some chairs. They faced Jetfire, Brainstorm, and Perceptor as they worked to bring Star Saber back to life.

"I've made some crazy inventions that relied on shaky science, but this… this is something else," Wheeljack continued. "Brainstorm's never been great at autology," (biology for Cybertronians) "And Perceptor knows that Star Saber is dead. So really, we're going on the idea that a weapons designer/ weapons engineer can bring the dead back to life," Wheeljack said as he rested his chin on his hands.

Jetfire plugged Star Saber into the recharging slab. Brainstorm made his way to the back of the slab. "Alright, three… two… please don't blow up in our faces," Brainstorm said to everyone as he activated the recharging slab. Star Saber's body twitched as energy rushed through him. Perceptor watched with Jetfire and Brainstorm. After a few seconds, Perceptor ordered the slab to be turned off. Everyone was silent for a few moments, waiting in anticipation.

Nothing happened.

Wheeljack sighed again, "Called it," he said to himself. Beachcomber got up and walked over to Star Saber. "Hey I recognize him," Beachcomber said. "I was stationed with him over at Fortress Maximus," Beachcomber said as he looked at Star Saber. "Really, well ten I'm sorry you had to see him like this," Jetfire said. "You can be invited to the funeral," Brainstorm told Beachcomber.

Rodimus opened the door and walked in. "Arm up boys, we're about to have company," Rodimus said before noticing Star Saber. "What are you doing with the body of Star Saber?" Rodimus asked obviously baffled as to any reason it would be in the crew rest.

Brainstorm walked over to Rodimus. "We tried to revive your dead boss. We also failed to revive your dead boss. You're invited to the funeral by the way," Brainstorm said as he put his arm on Rodimus's shoulder.

Suddenly there was a muffled grunt from Star Saber. Everyone looked at the cadaver; not sure if it was actually a cadaver now. There was another grunt, followed by a clinking sound. Wheeljack looked up. "Maybe you were wrong after all," First Aid said to Wheeljack.

Rodimus ran out of the room. Perceptor slowly crept up to Star Saber's body. "Hello, Star Saber; can you hear me?" Perceptor asked cautiously. There was a brief pause. It felt like an eternity of silence in only a few moments. Then like an explosion the torso of Star Saber shot away from the body. Leaving the legs, waist and arms behind with a hole where the chest should be.

The Torso flew through the air before it transformed. A smaller Autobot stood behind the body of Star Saber. This Autobot had a blue chest with red legs and white arms. The Autobot made another muffled noise before lifting off its head to reveal a small, blue head underneath.

"Wow it is hard to talk in that," The Autobot said. Everyone looked at the Autobot in wonder. "I forgot that you people don't know that I'm Star Saber," the little Autobot explained. "How can you be Star Saber… if that's Star Saber?" First Aid said pointing to the bigger of the Star Sabers.

Ultra Magnus bolted down the hall and made a sharp turn into the crew rest. "Ultra Magnus my good friend; how is the Ship holding up? Is everything well" Star Saber asked. Ultra Magnus looked very sternly at the little Autobot. "Do I know you?" Ultra Magnus asked. Star Saber pointed to the recharging slab with the armor on it. He then pointed his other thumb at himself and smiled. Sideswipe and Hotspot walked into the room. They all saw the little Autobot pointing at the body of what everyone had known as Star Saber; and pointing at himself.

"So you're Star Saber?" Ultra Magnus asked slowly as he walked over to the little Autobot. "Yes that's correct," Star Saber replied. Rodimus walked into the crew rest. "Ah Rodimus; good news, you're uninvited from Star Saber's funeral!" Brainstorm told Rodimus. Beachcomber walked over to Star Saber. Star Saber was still taller than Beachcomber. Star Saber was about the size of Perceptor or Wheeljack. Which of course had Rodimus and Ultra Magnus confused because they were used to him being the size of Ultra Magnus or Jetfire.

Star Saber explained to everyone that he was actually Star Saber. The normal body he had been using was actually a special set of armor that he used to help himself keep the prisoners at Fortress Maximus under control. "So if you can just pop in and out of that armor at will, then why didn't you do it back at the junction?" Sideswipe asked.

The locking system was jammed. And I had been shot in the leg," Star Saber said as he turned his right leg to reveal the wound from Menasor. "When I transform, my legs fold in front of my chest so if I was shot it would only impede movement," Star Saber said as he started to pace. Hi right leg had a limp as he moved. "Perhaps we should take you back to the lab to get you fixed up," Perceptor said as he hurried to stop Star Saber from moving. "When we're about to have company, HAH, don't make me laugh. May cause me internal leaking," Star Saber said as he walked over to his armor and opened a small panel on top of his arm. From out of that he pulled a smaller version of his saber blade.

"Okay, so now that we've established that, who are you?" Hotspot said as he pointed a finger at Brainstorm. "It's impolite to point fingers," Brainstorm said as he folded his arms. "I can point a blaster, would that be any better?" Hotspot asked.

"Okay I teleported onboard from Autobot Headquarters. I was working on redesigning an old teleporter idea I had a while back. It cost me a friend's life," Brainstorm said as he became somber for a moment. Brainstorm shook his head as he snapped out of his moodiness. "I'm sorry about that. As I was saying, I wanted to go and explore stuff so I made some calculations and teleported myself onboard. Luckily I didn't blow myself up," Brainstorm said. Sideswipe and Rodimus both left the room out of boredom. Hotspot nodded, "Alright, welcome to the Navigator."

Hey this is Gr1m. Sorry I haven't been writing that much lately. Will try to write more, but I hit a sort of creative roadblock. I have a couple more ideas for where the story will go from here. So I should be able to get more chapters out. Sorry for the wait, I know this was a short chapter, but I promise there will be a more, longer, chapters.

And no, I did not get the idea of Star Saber being a smaller transformer inside a suit of armor from Minimus Ambus. The idea is from G1 Star Saber, which was a smaller transformer in a suit of armor. Watch the Victory cartoon or look at Mp-24


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You may find that your choice to come aboard this vessel was highly illogical," said a cold voice from the door. The Autobots turned to reveal the purple figure of Shockwave. His one eye lit up as he spoke. "You can have your friends back," Shockwave said as he threw Rodimus into the crew rest. Shockwave stepped aside and Ramjet threw Sideswipe in to the room as well.

Shockwave pointed his gun arm at the Autobots. "I am in charge of this ship. Any attempt to stop me will result in a rather… suitable, punishment. Am I clear?" Shockwave asked as Ramjet aimed his null ray into the room. The Autobots remained silent. "Good; now to see to other business," Shockwave said as he closed the door.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Thundercracker asked as Shockwave closed the door. Shockwave locked the door and punched the lock to ensure the door couldn't be opened again. "Should I need leverage, they will make for an excellent source," Shockwave finally replied.

Thundercracker was clearly not happy with this reason, but he nodded in agreement. "Soundwave, jam communications," Shockwave ordered. Soundwave simply nodded and did as he was told. "Blitzwing, Ramjet, guard the door. Thrust, secure the bridge. Thundercracker, follow me," Shockwave said as he turned to face down the hall. Shockwave started to walk away from the bridge and down the hall. Thundercracker ran after Shockwave and matched his pace as he walked alongside him.

"Thundercracker, I do not care if you came to my dimension for help. I have a mission, and it is a mission that I intend to complete," Shockwave told Thundercracker. The duo continued walking until Shockwave stopped in front of the lab. The door was closed, so Shockwave opened it. Shockwave walked in to the room and Thundercracker followed behind him. "I don't think there's anything in here," Thundercracker said.

There was a sound at the door. "Have you guys finally come to get me off this accursed ship?" said a disgruntled Dirge. Dirge was standing in the doorway. He looked terrible. He was missing his null rays, one of his wings was chipped, and in his hand he held his left arm, which had been severed from his chest.

"Dirge what happened to you? You look like someone through you through the side of the ship," Thundercracker pointed out. "Not quite, as I was attacking the ship with the other Decepticons, I was thrown through an AA gun. I've been hiding in the cargo hold ever since," Dirge explained. Thundercracker walked over to Dirge and faced him. You mean to tell me that you were onboard this ship, and you did nothing?" Thundercracker asked rhetorically. Dirge opened his mouth to explain how he had been trying to repair himself, but before he could, Thundercracker used a knife hidden in his arm to stab Dirge in the chest.

Energon spilled from the wound and Dirge fell to the ground. He slumped on the wall and sat there. The world was going black and Dirge could feel his life slipping away slowly. "Pathetic," Thundercracker mumbled as he turned back into the room.

"It would appear that the Autobot's have no idea what they would find. This confirms my previously held notions about their mission. However, the machinery that is on this table looks as though they were attempting to use a memory projector," Shockwave explained. Thundercracker walked over to the computer Wheeljack had used. "Still logged in, I could figure out what they were doing," Thundercracker suggested. Shockwave didn't look up from the pile of data logs he had found. "Very well," Shockwave said in reply to Thundercracker.

Shockwave felt a small tug on his leg. "I won't let you win Shockwave," Cosmos said faintly. "Such heroics will not be tolerated," Shockwave exclaimed as he aimed his gun arm at Cosmos and shot him through the head.

Meanwhile, Thrust was struggling to open the door. Astrotrain laughed at the futile attempts made by Thrust to open the door. Astrotrain walked over to Thrust and pushed him aside. He raised his arms and grabbed the door. With seemingly no effort he swung the door open to reveal Sunstreaker hiding behind a chair. Sunstreaker had a blaster in his hand, aimed at the door. He shot at Astrotrain, who ducked for cover behind a wall by the door. Astrotrain retrieved his blaster from its resting place on his back. He turned the corner and shot Sunstreaker in his chest.

Sunstreaker fell backward and landed on the ground. He went unconscious. Astrotrain stepped aside allowing Soundwave to enter the bridge. Astrotrain put his blaster away and walked in after Soundwave, with Thrust behind them. Soundwave walked over to the flight console. He raised his arm and extended his hand. A cable extended from one of Soundwave's fingers. The cable moved like a snake across the flight console until it found a port and plugged itself into the console. Images flashed across Soundwave's chest as he stood motionless in front of the console.

The images on Soundwave's chest stopped flashing. His finger cable retracted from the console. He turned and walked out the door. "That guy gives me the creeps. You know what I mean Astro?" Thrust asked Astrotrain. Astrotrain looked at Thrust for a moment. "What did you call me?" Astrotrain asked. "Just thought I would give you a nickname; Astro sounded good," Thrust replied with a shrug. "Call me that again and you'll end up like that one over there," Astrotrain told Thrust as he pointed to Sunstreaker.

Rodimus let out a yell as he charged at the room's door. Rodimus slammed into the door and hit the floor. "Ow," Rodimus said as he laid on the floor. "Rodimus," Brainstorm said as he worked with Star Saber to fix Star Saber's armor. "You have tried to break down that door seven times. I don't think you're going to have any success the eighth. So please stop trying," Brainstorm said as he started to work on the armor's locking mechanism.

"Have a little faith Brainstorm," Rodimus said as he stood up. He walked to the back of the room. He prepared to charge the door again. Ultra Magnus got up from his seat and walked over to Rodimus. Ultra Magnus looked at Rodimus.

"Rodimus, the door is locked, we can't unlock it. It's going to take a lot more force than you to open the door," Ultra Magnus said. Rodimus sighed. "Fine, I'll stop," Rodimus agreed. Ultra Magnus walked back to his seat and sat down. Rodimus charged the door. He hit the door and fell to the ground again. "You gonna go for nine?" Brainstorm asked without looking up from his work. "No, I think I'm just going to lay here and think about how much of a failure I am.

"If only we could get out of here," Ultra Magnus thought aloud. Wheeljack was by the crew lockers rummaging through random things. First Aid elbowed Perceptor and motioned toward Wheeljack. "I'm making a bomb to blow the door up," Wheeljack said casually.

First Aid was satisfied with this answer so he shrugged and sat back in his chair. Rodimus finally got off the floor. He grunted, as he walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Sideswipe looked at him and laughed, "Nice try, maybe you'll get it next time," Sideswipe said to Rodimus. Suddenly there were gunshots outside the door. Everyone looked up wondering what had happened.

Ramjet stood over Seaspray's body. Warpath and Huffer were both lying on the floor, unmoving. A pool of energon was forming beneath his and Blitzwing's feet. "pushovers," Blitzwing said as he kicked Huffer's body.

There was a thud on the crew rest door. Ramjet looked at the door and chuckled. "Think they'll give up?" Ramjet asked. Blitzing looked at Ramjet ad shook his head in disagreement. Ramjet looked at the corner where Hound sat in a corner unconscious. The Decepticons walked over to Hound. "This is the last one of 'em," Ramjet said. Blitzwing pointed his blaster at Hound. "This was to easy, and not enjoyable," Blitzwing said.

 **Boom!**

The crew rest door flew open as multiple blaster shots penetrated Ramjet's body. Ramjet fell to the ground as Blitzwing picked up Hound and swung him in front of himself. "You wouldn't shoot him would you?" Blitzwing mocked as he fired at the Autobots. "Wrong move pal," Hound said as he opened his eyes. His holo-gun pivoted around and pointed itself at Blitzwing's head. The gun fired and Blitzwing's grasp relaxed.

Hound fell onto his knees. Hotspot walked over and helped him back to his feet. Meanwhile, Rodimus rushed the bridge door. He fell to the ground with a thud. He got up and walked back to his starting position and prepared to try again. Sideswipe put his arm in front of him, "I got this," Sideswipe said.

Sideswipe's hands retracted and his pile drivers extended. "Knock-Knock Sunny!" Sideswipe yelled as he ran at the door. He stopped less than a foot away from the door, but his arm continued forward. The door flew out of it's frame; and it slammed into Thrust. Star Saber leapt from behind Sideswipe, and into the room. He rolled on the ground until he was beside Astrotrain. He drove his sword into Astrotrain's knee. He then kicked his feet out, causing Astrotrain to tumble backwards.

Soundwave looked at the mass of Autobots firing at him. "Rumble eject, operation, escape," Soundwave ordered, causing his chest to open and fire a blue cartridge. The cartridge transformed into a tiny blue Decepticon and landed on the dash. Rumble's arms flipped and transformed into pile-drivers. Rumble smashed through The Navigator's windshield with ease.

Rumble jumped back into Soundwave's chest as Soundwave took flight through the hole. The blaster fire stopped and First Aid rushed to Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker opened his eyes. "Did they screw up my finish?" he asked meekly. "Don't worry, it's as bad as its always been," Sideswipe replied with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Astrotrain and Thrust both groaned in pain. Thrust looked around and realized that Soundwave had abandoned them. "C'mon Astro," Thrust said as he transformed. Thrust flew through the windshield, creating another hole. Astrotrain also transformed and flew through the windshield "I told you, don't call me that!" Astrotrain yelled.

The Autobot's held on to anything they could to keep from being pulled into the vacuum of space. "We've got to activate the blast shields to cover the holes!" Sideswipe yelled. Perceptor, who had been holding onto the flight console, started to inch his way forward. He pulled himself to where he could use the console. He pressed a button and the blast shield lowered. The Gravity returned, and all the Autobots fell to the floor.

The Autobots got to their feet. Sunstreaker hobbled into his chair. First Aid ran over to him. "Oh my, you look like you should be dead," Sideswipe said sarcastically. "Do I really look that bad?" Sunstreaker asked First Aid. First Aid looked up from his med-kit. He saw the singe marks on Sunstreaker's chest, what would have been a vibrant yellow, was now a dulled yellow with black marks on it. First Aid quickly looked back down at his med-kit without a word.

Wheeljack nudged Perceptor's arm. "Well this has gotten me out of my mood funk," Wheeljack said as he walked backwards toward the door. "Let's get back to the lab and see if we can finish up fixing Cosmos," Wheeljack said enthusiastically.

Wheeljack continued to walk backward and out of the door. Perceptor sighed in relief and walked after him. Wheeljack flew back into the bridge, hitting the blast shield. Shockwave walked in, followed by Thundercracker. The Autobot's tightened their grips on what weapons they had. Shockwave's arm gun was pointed at the group of Autobots. There was a silence between the Shockwave and the Autobots.

"If anyone makes a move, they die," Shockwave stated dryly. "I have the secrets of your lab, the readouts, data, and a few other things. I am going to leave this ship without resistance. Any attempts to stop me shall end in a rather painful death. Granted you'll all die once I'm off this wretched ship," Shockwave stated with triumph.

"I've got a few corrections to make," Thundercracker said, pointing his null ray at Shockwave. "Don't think this makes us friends," he said raising his other null ray to the Autobots. "I have the information, and I'm leaving. You're going to stay, and you're going to die with the Autobot's," Thundercracker exclaimed.

Thundercracker backed out of the doorway. "Remember Shockwave, never let someone else retrieve the data you want," Thundercracker said as he walked out. The ship door could be heard opening and then closing. "So it looks like you've got nothing anymore," Rodimus said. The Autobot's raised their weapons together. Shockwave fired into the group, hitting one of Ultra Magnus's towering shoulders.

"Did you just hit shoulders?" Rodimus asked rhetorically. Shockwave stood stoically. Ultra Magnus, looked at his shoulder and then back at Shockwave. One of his eyebrows twitched a bit as his grip on his blaster tightened. A shot rang out through the bridge as Shockwave's arm fell to his side. Shockwave fell to his knees, and then onto the ground.

The Autobots could see a hole through the side of his head. Dirge stood in the door way. His arm was pointed to where Shockwave would have been. Smoke lightly blew out of his null ray as he let his arm fall to his side. " _Now that one eye is out of the way, perhaps we could have a little chat_ ," Dirge said in a voice that was clearly not his. Star Saber and Perceptor looked at Dirge in wonder. "You are the Decepticon from the night zone," Perceptor accused.

Star Saber looked at Perceptor as though he was stupid. "No, that's Deathsaurus, my nemesis. I thought you were dead," Star Saber said as he pointed a finger at Dirge. " _You know what I bet is going to shock you both? You're both right_ ," Dirge said. " _I am Deathsaurus, not the Deathsaurus of this universe, but still a Deathsaurus. After my last battle with my Star Saber, I was flung out into the cosmos. And well, one thing led to another, and I ended up in the night zone. Does that answer your questions_?" Deathsaurus asked rhetorically.

"Not even remotely," Hotspot said as he aimed his blaster at Dirge's head. "Why have you come to us?" Perceptor inquired, "Why me specifically?" " _Well I need a favor. You see I can only inhabit the bodies of the dead, and I can communicate with unconscious bots, but I want more. I want to live again_ ," Dirge said with a smirk. " _Now a little friend told me that you guys are heading towards a certain system. So I hopped on your little ship to catch a ride_ ," Dirge said simply. Dirge's optics flashed a bright purple then faded to black. " _Don't worry, I'll try not to interrupt our journey anymore_ ," Deathsaurus said from seemingly nowhere.

The Autobot's lowered their weapons. They were all silent for a moment. Ultra Magnus spoke up, "Hotspot I want to talk to you. Everyone else clean this place up," The Autobot's didn't say anything. They just shuffled out of the room.

"Should we turn around?" Ultra Magnus asked his co-captain. Hotspot thought for a moment. "Sideswipe, how far from our destination are we?" Hotspot asked Sideswipe, who was pushing buttons on the flight console. "About one third the way there," Sideswipe replied.

"I think it would be best to stay our course," Perceptor said from the doorway. "If there is something in this system, something that Deathsaurus wants, then we best find out what it is and stop him," Perceptor said as he approached the captains. "I've faced Deathsaurus before," Ultra Magnus said, "But we're weak, our crew is injured, and we need to drop these Decepticons off on Cybertron," Ultra Magnus said in response.

"Then I'm the deciding vote," Hotspot said as he stared at Sideswipe, who had started to repair the windshield. "The crew has been through a lot…" Hotspot began. His gaze shifted to Sunstreaker who was trying to help his spark-brother. "But we've taken everything that's been thrown our way. I vote to press on," Hotspot said. Ultra Magnus began to berate Hotspot, but he didn't listen. Hotspot simply got up and began to help Sideswipe repair the windshield.

Ultra Magnus sighed, "Fine, we will continue. Go, you have injured to attend to," Ultra Magnus said to Perceptor. Perceptor smiled, "I'll send Wheeljack to get you when it's your turn for repairs," Perceptor said to everyone in the bridge, "See you then," Sideswipe said without looking at Perceptor.

Perceptor looked out into the hallway. Brainstorm and Wheeljack were taking the broken Autobot's back to the lab. Rodimus and Beachcomber were tying the Decepticons up with energon chains. "Put them in the cargo hold," Perceptor ordered Rodimus, who nodded in agreement. Hound grabbed Perceptor's arm.

"Did we… did we beat them?" Hound asked, Perceptor helped Hound to his feet. He draped Hound's arm over his shoulder. "Yes, we did. Now we must repair ourselves and fix the ship," Perceptor said as he helped Hound into the lab. First Aid and Jetfire were already working on fixing Huffer. "But yes Hound, yes, we beat them," Perceptor finished.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Star Saber worked tirelessly in the dim light of the crew rest. If only he could get his armor to work again, he would be so much more help to the others. He plugged the armor suit into a power source and turned it on. The suit powered up to Star Sabers pleasure.

Beachcomber walked into the crew rest. "Hey, you get that thing working?" Beachcomber asked. "Yes, unfortunately it looks like I need to reboot some of the systems," Star Saber replied as he fiddled with a little computer on the armors arm. Beachcomber smiled, "Well once its working, report to the bridge, we're docking for refueling and supplies."

Star Saber nodded in acknowledgement as Beachcomber left. " _You look like you could use a hand fixing that_ ," Deathsaurus said from behind Star Saber. "We will stop you; so don't get comfy in here," Star Saber told Deathsaurus's disembodied voice. " _Maybe the others will, but you look like you could use a friend_ ," Deathsaurus said ominously.

Rodimus groaned, "Ugh, what's taking him so long?" "Nothing, I'm right here," Star Saber announced in his armor. "Great, we can head off then," Wheeljack said. Hound and First Aid held the door open as the rest of the crew departed.

Before Star Saber could get off, First Aid grabbed his arm. "Are you okay sir? You look a little worse for wear," First Aid stated. "Probably just low energy," Star Saber said before walking off. He stepped off The Navigator and into the space port. He rubbed his blue optics, trying to clear off a smudge he saw on the side of them. As he finished, his once royal blue optics were now a light shade of violet.

" _Don't worry friend, I won't hurt you, or your friends_ ,"

Note from the author: This is the end of the beginning. The story of Perceptor is over (for now) but this is not the end of the story. There will be a second part. Right now I'm working on other stories to expand this universe I have created. I will post an update to announce when Part 2 releases, but until then, this is the end for Perceptor and his crew; a little anti-climatic I'm sure, but just like Batman v. Superman, you've got to set the stage somehow.

Until part 2,

-Gr1m.


End file.
